A Unique Kind of Love
by Septembersister
Summary: Unique Adams is truly a one of a kind of woman. Sam Evans, the handsome comedic charmer, always had a difficult time with women. Can he laugh off this infatuation or is he going to have to relearn what it means to be a man or woman? (This will contain strong themes of sexuality) Reviews are always wonderful!
1. Unique Takes the Stage!

**This story is an arc between Sam Evans and Unique Adams. To set up the story better I have made one important** **choice. In my story Unique started her transition in her early teens. I felt this allowed for more character development. Also Sam is keeping his longer hair because I found it sexy ;d! Some details had to be 'filled' in, however I did my best to stay true to, and go along with, the show. The goal of this story is to promote the image of Transgender people, as people. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When I was a child, I liked to play a game. A game where I was someone else. I was not 'Wade' but a beautiful girl named 'Unique'. Unique was strong and powerful. Fearless like a tiger, mesmerizing like a swan, and strong like a bear. Unique was free. And I was ready to become Unique.

"Mom…dad" I am sitting in front of my parents. My heart, it hurts. I do not want to grow up being something I am not. My mother looks at me concerned, and my father makes the couch squeak as he moves around impatiently. Had I not spoken for that long? "I'm a girl" a whisper, yet I felt like I was yelling. My hands were trembling.

"Speak up son" my father's voice trying to make me assertive.

"I'M A GIRL" I finally could yell. The volume startled all three of us, I could see them look at each other. None of us spoke.

"Wade…"

"I'm not Wade" I interrupted my father.

"Then, who are you?" Mom asked me.

"I'm Unique. I am your daughter, Unique Adams"

This was at the age of 13. And over the next few months my parents helped me truly be Unique. I was able to have my name legally changed, and I was able to start hormone replacement therapy allowing me to have a woman's body. And I am grateful for what my parents have done but this story is not as happy as it seems.

Unique was real, but she was not whole. Unique was still a man, as long as I had my genitalia I will never be able to legally switch my sex. And I'm embarrassed. During the rest of my middle school and early high school years I moved to Ohio from Chicago where I kept my distance from everyone as I grew out my hair and female features began to show. I was a loner, but I wanted to be a performer.

It was in my sophomore year that I decided to speak up.

"Unique" Betty, my mother, spoke to me as I was opening the door.

"Yes mother?" My tone sharp, I was about to miss the school bus.

"When we helped you…_change_ we thought you were going to be happy. We don't ever see you smile anymore." In her eye was something I could not face, disappointment. I looked out to the sky.

"I know" was all I could manage to say before I walked out. The words agony, shame, loneliness are what I feel. Cliché, I know, but when you feel this over and over sometimes it just simply the _truth_.

As a trans woman you learn new words, diction that belongs to us. What should be up being empowering turns into the center of our weakness. Every trans woman's dream is to _pass_, or simply put: look like a woman. And boy oh boy do I pass, in fact. I know I do more than pass, I _graduated_. But how do you tell the boys who like you that you have a penis?

You don't.

As a beautiful transgender thick girl I feel as if the entire world around me is fake. Each man who showed interest never truly gets to understand Unique. I am not a man, but a girl with a penis. Sometimes it hurts to be unique.

Stepping into Carmel High School I was already used to the procedure. Attending each class was a mix bag. While my classmates mostly ignored me, beyond some of the boys, the teachers acted differently. Because my legal sex is still male the staff of the school had to be made aware of my transxuality. I could not just simply be seen as a girl. Staff always glared at me, or stared too long. I was always that _thing_ they could not understand. And it created a painful shock of truth each day. Each day I was told that Unique was too unique. And I have learned that being unique also meant being alone. I wanted to shine.

And there it was posted on a bulletin board. Vocal Adrenaline was recruiting, and in the world of Carmel High School this was astonishing. You never contacted Vocal Adrenaline, they contacted you. There was a small crowed around but I was able to read the post further.

The paper was simply printed on a white sheet of paper and it gave the date of the recruiting in a very boring font. Yet even in its blandness it was the only post anyone was looking at. Its mere existence was the attention grabber. The recruitment was going to be in a week.

"I hear Dustin Goolsby got fired!" a girl near me whispered.

"This is our time to show who we are! We can make a reputation for ourselves in school!" A boy was speaking back to her. Vocal Adrenaline was the school's most popular club, winning back to back 8 times in choir competitions until last year. In Carmel High School the jocks and choir members were on equal footing.

I walked away as it continued to get more crowded. To sing, the idea felt right. Singing allowed me to feel like a star.

After a rather ordinary school day I step off the bus. Before me is my brown two story house. It has seen so much in its old age: my parent's union, my birth, and in many ways, my rebirth.

I slam the door behind me, there was no need to be quiet since my parents were both at work. Dropping my backpack I ran upstairs and into my bedroom looking for my secret pleasure. In the corner of my room was a full length mirror with a beautiful wooden portable frame.

In its reflection I could see my round face, and soft womanly features. All these years going through an estrogen based puberty crafted me to my perfection. Touching my long and thick coils I looked at my frame and girl I could give _Venus_ a run for her money. In my hourglass dazzle I enjoyed the way my body weight had stored itself on my body.

Slipping out of my heels I went back to my bedroom door and shut it. Closing my window I hid myself from the outside world. I wanted to be alone, I wanted to be concealed.

I looked myself in the eye. In sight of the mirror I began to undress myself. Article by article I did not stop and I did not look away. Sliding my panties down I looked at my entirety. So much of me was woman, so much was ogled by men. Yet where it mattered…

Did it matter?

"I am Unique" even my voice was womanly, but would men consider me to be a woman? I held a comb to my mouth and closed my eyes. I see it. Standing on a stage alone, the center light falls on me. The red chairs are empty except one, there is an undefinable man sitting in it.

The violins begin to play, the mic is in my hand. Singing out I sing my truth.

_I am timid and I am oversensitive_

_I am a lioness, I am tired and defensive_

_You take me in your arms and I fold into you_

_I have insecurities, you show me I am beautiful_

My voice is loud. I am proud. I know the man watching is my lover.

_Love me or leave me, just take it or leave it_

_It's not that I'm needy, just need you to see me_

_Take me, free me, see through to the core of me_

_Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending_

He stood up, the figure began to confidently walk to the stage. I kept my eyes on him. Arching my free arm out I invited him to me. The instruments began to flourish with passion.

_I am temperamental and I have imperfections_

_And I am emotional, I am unpredictable_

_I am naked, I am vulnerable_

_I am a woman, I am opening up to you_

He now stood in front of me. Though I could not truly see anything about him, I felt as if I was looking into his eyes. He loved me.

_Now I stand before you with my heart in my hands_

_I'm asking you to take me just the way that I am_

_Please lay down your arms, do you know me?_

_Make me feel safe from harm_

Holding me he shielded me, his arms around my stomach told me I was sheltered. I was struggling to hold back. I wanted to scream with pain and with joy.

_Love will just take me_

I could not finish the song. Dropping the brush I looked down at it. It's pink back and heart looked back at me, it laid on the ground unmoving. Grabbing a sheet off from my bed I wrapped myself and fell to the ground. The carpet was the only thing that gave me comfort. I sat alone, I felt alone, and ultimately, I was alone.

The front door slammed shut, Rob, my father, was home.

"Unique you home?" he yelled. Looking at the mirror one last time I saw my hair splayed out down past my shoulders, a tear was moving down my cheek.

"Yes father I am" I said loudly back, I watched myself speak. Getting dressed, I also lightly reapplied makeup before I stepped outside my room to see my father.

"Daughter" he said I could tell he was tired. He was frequently tired. "Mom spoke to me" rubbing his shoulder and cringing he continued. "We don't know what to do. We moved, we helped as much as we can legally. We just don't have money for…_everything_" he was referring to my sexual surgery.

"I know father, I will always be grateful for what you have done for me" We were in the kitchen and I began to cook him dinner. I could hear him sit at the dinner table; we often ate together without mom because of her job. Serving him mashed potatoes and gravy he smiled at me.

"You are such a sweet daughter." Before I could walk away to serve myself he grabbed my wrist, his touch was rough. He nodded at me. Pushing my hair from my face I nodded back before walking away released. Eating across from him we remained silent. "Clean the dishes and do your homework before going to bed." There was a pause. "Don't forget to take your medication"

"Yes father" I followed his assigned tasks while he wound down from work. I could tell the manual labor was hard on him. After the mundane tasks were done I looked at my medication. It was what allowed me to be who I was now. I took my estrogen and testosterone blocker. I am stuck on these mediations for the rest of my life. The moment I stop, testosterone will kick into my system due to my genitals and everything will go sour quickly. A reality I simply had to deal with.

With medication taken and all responsibilities dealt with I went to bed and began to think of which song I'd sing for the Vocal Adrenaline recruitment.

The week went by as normal; with the exception that I began to practice the song I would sing. It was unknown who was going to be the new direct of the club but I hope that he or she will not cause me any problems.

Soon enough it was the day of the recruitment, it was a buzz across the school. Everybody wanted to be a somebody. The last class bell rang and I began to feel nervous. Though I did sing for my parents on and off I really did little singing in front of others. My personal interest has helped me learn but my voice has been kept to myself, despite on how loud it is.

The line was long, rows of students lined up so far I had to end up two curved hallways behind. It was as if some people skipped class just so they could be in line. Standing alone I shifted uncomfortably as I watched both guys and girls walking down the hallway crying. For as many people that were in line it was going very quickly. When I was in sight of the door I could see some people literally walking in to come out the next second crying.

I was at the double doors into the theater. I watched the guy in front of me arrogantly walk in backstage.

"Hi-" he began saying.

"NEXT" yelled the adult voice. From the slim white man came a finger pointing out back the door. With his head down the guy looked at me and soon walked off. I bit my lower lip. Shaking off my nerves I walk in. His blue eyes scanned me. His face gave off a very arrogant look about him. He carried himself with pride…or narcissism I could not tell.

"What is your name?" he said sharply. I now stood a few feet from him, I was surprised I made it in the door.

"Unique Adams" I say smoothly, although forced. Her brown brows furrowed.

"So you the…_woman_ I hear about" he handled the word awkwardly and biting. I could feel its sting. "Well Unique, sing for us"

"Us?" I asked him confused, I only saw him. Leading me to the stage I could see the rest of what were the new recruits and the Vocal Adrenaline team. He sat in the first row, and he glared up to me. Clapping the loud theater suddenly went silent.

"Sing" he said. I swallowed hard and took a step back, my clicking heel echoed.

_Looking out on the morning rain_

_I used to feel so uninspired_

_And when I knew I had to face another day_

_Lord, it made me feel so tired_

My notes were strong but soft.

_Before the day I met you, life was so unkind_

_But you're the key to my peace of mind_

I began to raise my voice for my moment was about to come.

_'Cause you make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel like a natural woman_

I could see the audience was looking at me with more attention. The recruiter remained unmoved. This song was being sung to man I had not yet met, but knew I'd see one day.

_When my soul was in the lost and found_

_You came along, to claim it_

_I didn't know just what was wrong with me_

_'Til your kiss helped me name it_

_Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for_

_And if I make you happy I don't need to do more_

I began to rise. Being as loud as I could, I found the attention fun in fact…it was exhilarating!

_Oh, baby, what you done to me?_

_You make me feel so good inside_

_And I just wanna be close to you_

_You make me feel so alive_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel like a natural woman_

And I softened as I stopped. They all clapped for me, spare him. He was actually giving me a small half smile. Quickly moving he stood up and walked up onto the stage. Moving past me he walked to the open double doors to the line of people.

"RECRUITMENT OVER" and he shut the doors; I could see the faces of disappointment. He walked down to me. "Unique, I am Jesse St. James" his name came with a ring of dignity "And I am your new coach. You WILL show up here after school every day. Expect to be here for hours." And with that he walked off without even letting me respond.

"It's time to work on our song piece for Regionals. That we WILL be winning" he said to everyone. All were at his beck and call. "Boogie Shoes" he said to everyone. I did not know the song. Yet his eyes flashed directly into mine.

"I hope you are ready to boogie." The grin he gave me concerned me.

* * *

**Songs Used**

**"I Am" Christina Aguilera**

******"(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman" Aretha Franklin**


	2. A Tranny's Transgression: Existence

"SWISH, SWISH, LINE UP, CLAP!" Jesse was yelling at us. I was in a sweaty heap trying to keep up. I never knew singing would have such complicated dance moves. Everything Jesse had instructed us to do was detailed and theatrical. As a group we already have lifted people into the air, twirled, swished, and hopped around. My pump wearing skills have been put to the test. The rest of us were panting. "BREAK" he yelled and we all sighed.

Wearing the classic big t-shirt with the bra strap showing look I was sweating in my work out clothes. The choreography was beyond anything I have ever seen, and I still not even practiced doing it while singing. Swallowing my water I grasped the water bottle and sighed again while taking a breath. One of my dance mates walked up to me.

"For a curvy moma' you can sure move it" it was one of the young men of the group. The tall lean African man of the group, it was not a shocker. Black men tend to be the group of men I attracted the most.

"Thank you" I bluntly shot him down as I walked off. Transphobia was just too rampant. At times the very men who were hitting on me felt like they would become the ones literally hitting me if they knew the 'truth'.

"START FROM THE TOP, QUEUE MUSIC!" Regionals were a month away. Jesse made this show mostly about me. I was not going to be tossed around or twirled. The light was going to be squarely on me. And I still do not know why he chose this. Why he gave the greatest spotlight to one of the most inexperienced members of the team. Perhaps he too saw me as individual, as I saw myself.

But with him I put everything into question. Ever since the first day I met him I have only gotten him to show any emotion once, and that was during the recruitment. I cannot tell if he regrets his choices now or does not find me very moving.

"MOVE IT UNIQUE" I was getting lost in myself. Running under the human made tunnel I ran past them and back up to the stairs on the stage. Doing a half twirl I faced the stage legs crossed and arms up in a V.

"WE START THE SINGING NOW. START FROM THE TOP!" I ran back into my starting position. My parents were proud of me. I just hope I could make myself proud.

It was a week from the performance. I was looking at myself in the mirror. I was terrified. But I knew I could do it. I put myself on the line to get into Vocal Adrenaline I knew I could do it again.

On the bus I was shown a great deal of respect. Everyone was smiling at me.

"Hey Unique! How is the star!?" one of girls said out loud to me, in a genuine tone.

"This star is SHINING honey" they ate it up with laughter and clapping.

It truly was amazing the difference the way people have treated me since I got into the _in _crowd. Suddenly I became, interesting, beautiful, awe inspiring…unique. I simply couldn't help but smile. Yet the dark voice in the back of my mind told me what would happen if everyone figured out I was Trans.

Stepping into the school a guy opened the door for me and was asking for my number. It was time to be a diva!

"Oh sweetie, if I wanted to exchange numbers I'll let you know okay hun? Kisses" blowing a kiss to him I walked off. It was better for the both of us, I could at least have a little fun with it right? I am the biggest tease after all, or so it seems.

Teachers remained solid in their opinions of me but the school life was much better now that I was included in everything. During lunch I even got to sit with the Vocal Adrenaline people and Jocks. I felt like a princess. The days went by.

As difficult as singing and dance was Vocal Adrenaline was able to nail it. Of course Jesse accepted nothing less. At one time or another we all had been singled out when we were 'not up to par'. And at times I felt he was too harsh, but perhaps that was what helped us perform to our best: doing whatever it takes.

"Unique" I looked over, it was as if Jesse was born with his nose up in the air because I instantly saw up his nostrils. To avoid further…visual nose diving I kept my distance.

"Yes?" we were finishing practice for the night.

"My office, now" he waved to me, his body handled harshly in its mannerisms. Stepping gently behind him we walked into a small room built in backstage. Sitting down I noticed how the walls were lined up with his personal achievements in the choir world. "I really want to world to know how unique you are" This double entendre stuff with my name is going to get old really fast.

"What do you mean?" I was trying to avoid my real 'unique-ness'.

"I mean the fact you used to be a man" his sharp jaw moved with these words quickly, there was no mercy.

"I.."

"Do you want Vocal Adrenaline to win?"

"Yes"

"When I first saw you, I knew you wanted the center stage. It was in your eyes." He learned in, his shoulders broad. "And I gave that TO YOU. Vocal Adrenaline has been kind to you. We gave you the best career boost you could ask for. Because of us, this student body respects you." He stopped. I stopped breathing. "Now I will ask again, do you want Vocal Adrenaline to win?"

_'No no no no no no! I am UNIQUE, I am known for my voice, my talent, my beauty! I AM NOT SOME CHEAP TRANNY TRICK! I am a powerful force of entertainment power! WHY?! WHY DO THEY NEED TO KNOW? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO MATTER?'_

His fingers began to rapidly tap on the desk to fill the silence. His blue eyes were glaring at me.

_'No no no no no no no no no' _the only thought that could cross my mind.

"Yes" I told him.

"Good, I knew you were worth something" he turned his chair and stood. "Leave and be back here in the morning we will be leaving early. You get to skip school for a day. How fun."

Yes, how fun indeed.

What was supposed to be a slow walking out of the room turned into a frantic run. I called my father and he picked me up.

"Unique, why are you crying?" he asked me. I put a finger up to my face, warm droplets. I was not even aware, I was numb.

"Tears of joy father, tomorrow Unique gets to light up the stage!" I falsified a situation to avoid confrontation.

"I know you will be wonderful sweet heart." I looked out the window at the school as he drove off. How long was I going to be able to be the loved girl at the school? How long would they continue to even see me as a girl?

I took my medication for the day. Was I simply a fake? I hid in my bed, under the sheets. I felt myself, my skin, and breasts. It was my body, my womanly body. But did being womanly make you a _woman_?

Through tears I was finally able to fall asleep.

Life is unusual when you're unique.


	3. Stage Crossed Lovers

**SAM**

"Please ignore the stench of mildew and jock straps and focus your attention on the screen" Sue Sylvester spoke, but she didn't keep much of my attention. A ran a hand through my blond hair Why were we here? "Porcelain" she called out. He stood up next to me; he was wearing some odd coat and brownish hat.

"Yesterday when I snuck into the Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal" He bobbed his head around to look at all of us. "And what I witnessed is not for the faint of heart. Lights" I looked back at the projector in front of me. With a loud switch sound the screen turned on. On the screen was a hot thick girl dancing around with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline. She looks like Mercedes in a way, regardless it has my attention now.

"Why is this in black and white?"

"Because I worship the artist" I didn't get it. Sue points to the cute girl on the screen.

"Look at that. Unlike you misfit ragtag stubble bumps, each member of Vocal Adrenaline is in perfect sync." The girl on screen was just going at it, it was awesome.

"Not a step out of place" Will Schuester's voice. "Okay, watch this closely guys." On screen the Vocal Adrenaline members were rolling around. "It's called the human centipede."I thought that was a movie where one chick had her mouth stuck on the other girl's -

"It's the newest, hardest show choir dance move ever invented. Incredible"

"That actually doesn't look that hard." I hid a smirk to myself, Blaine and I would make an awesome centipede. I just hope his mouth wouldn't end up on my –

"And the cherry on top of the Vocal Adrenaline sundae is their secret weapon, Unique" Sue pointing to the black girl on screen.

_'That's a rather uni-'_ caught myself, that would have been a bad punch line.

"Look at him slash her" I raised a brow. On screen she was doing a full split being held in the air. "Poised, confident, pretty as a picture, with a booty that won't quit." Why did she say him slash her about her? She looked like a woman to me, I mean those breasts…not saying I was looking at them but…they were there!

"It's the Unique factor that gives Vocal Adrenaline it's edge." That's a chick right? The screen turned off and the lights went back on. Finn started to say something but I didn't pay attention. That chocolate sundae on screen seemed like a big scoop of woman to me.

"Do you seriously think we need a guy to dress in drag to win?" Puck asked. The only way I understood what he asked was thanks to Kurt. Most of the time I think he's in drag.

"Yes. It's the only way" Sue was always thinking she was right.

"Wait. That chick is a lady right?" I yelled at Sue.

"She is as much a woman as you are an intellectual" Well I thought I was rather smart. I was at Qui-Gon Jinn status now, when I am old I will be Yoda status, Master of Universal Force.

"Female, She is" I said mimicking Yoda. Everyone ignored me. Whatever, Yoda is the best. But to be a true Jedi I had to have unwavering patience. I was stuck at padawan level because everything about Glee Club became so chaotic. Mercedes and I, and the rest of the club confused me. Who was dating who? It really gets confusing.

After Sue's little hot black chick video I called out for Mercedes.

"What's up?" the cute dimples when she smiled. I rubbed the back of my head and moved my lips from side to side.

"I need to know where we stand. Are we…a thing or not?" I could see the look in her eyes. She shook her head.

"Sam, to be honest." I was doing my best to stand still, I felt like Anakin talking to Padmé on Naboo. "I really need to focus on nationals and graduating. You know I won't be here. While I enjoyed prom and I will always cherish it. We have other things to focus on right now" She hugged me and I hugged her back.

_'Damn, this is like when Spiderman had to give up his relationship with Mary Jane in order to save his grandma.'_ But instead of saving grandma I was focused on winning a choir competition.

After totally being friend zoned by Mercedes my mind went elsewhere. Soon enough I was heading to Chicago. I just hoped Glee Club was ready for it.

* * *

**UNIQUE**

Regionals were amazing and my parents were so proud of me. Although Jesse 'outed' me no one at my school knew. We were back in Chicago. It had been a few years but it felt like coming back home. Jesse left to do his own thing leaving us to amuse ourselves.

To be honest, I was scared. I could only assume that these judges were also aware I was trans. I didn't want to be the poster child for everyone who was different. I simply wanted to be me, a girl. In silence I got to think about this, Vocal Adrenaline members did not often speak to each other. The only way we interacted was when we were on stage.

Jesse returned and soon it was time to head to the platform. I went to get dressed privately. A word trans women learn and soon must master to pass is tucking. Tucking meant hiding external genitalia so we can wear tight things without uncomfortable bulges.

Shifting garments I made sure my tuck was in place, my hair and makeup was done, and my shoes did not looked scraped. I was ready. New Directions had finished their performance and we had to race to get all our props ready. The curtain was still down yet I could hear the audience chatting and being lively on the other side. I stood in the stairs backstage and faced the wall. The curtain was about to lift.

* * *

**SAM**

Today was hectic there was infighting, Mercedes got sick, and we all had last minute training. But today truly showed what Glee club was about, sticking together. The announcer told us Vocal Adrenaline was about to perform. Everyone started to clap, I was curious to see Unique.  
The music started and the curtain was rising. Alone on the stage she stood. Her form was nice to look at. And then she turned around, her hair flipped over her shoulder and I felt as if her eyes were casting magic. She brushed her hair back diva style. I leaned forward. Girls swarmed around her.

[Unique:]  
Uh,  
Let's go to the beach,

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
each

[Unique:]  
Let's go get away  
They

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
say,

[Unique:]  
what they gonna say  
Have a drink,

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
clink,

[Unique:]

found the Bud Light

Bad girls like me, is hard to come by

The Patrón,

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
own,

She was owning the stage. All the girls twirled and the guys were doing their stunts but the show was all hers.

[Unique:]  
let's go get it on  
The zone,

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
own,

[Unique:]  
yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two,

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
three,

[Unique:]  
leave a good tip  
I'ma blow all my money and don't give two cents

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline:]  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

They were awesome, she parted them and walked up to the front. And then they lifted her up and she did a midair split. It was loud around me, everyone was clapping and shouting. My jaw dropped. By the end they were throwing the girls backward, catching them and have them back flip into a standing position. Vocal Adrenaline was all over the place and it was all so fast pace.

[Vocal Adrenaline:]  
(We're higher than any other!)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh  
(We're higher than any other!)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh  
(We're higher than any other!)

And with one last turn back to us the first song ended. I questioned if we were going to win. Unique was such a star performer. She was like when The Phoenix took over Jean Gray, a beautiful blazing woman.

The next song began with her softly touching herself, it was _interesting_ to watch to say the least. The other females circled around her. They hit the floor and all the sudden pin ball machines came out. Joe, Puck, and I looked at each other.

[Unique:]  
Ever since I was a young boy,  
I've played the silver ball.  
From Soho down to Brighton  
I must have played them all.  
but I ain't seen nothing like him  
In any amusement hall.  
That deaf, dumb and blind kid  
Sure plays a mean pinball!

"No way" I was leaning back in my chair, this girl was all over. Not only did she get on one of the pin ball machines she continued to sing as they kept spinning around. She was not off key. She even walked from one machine to the next as they were moving.

[Unique:]  
He's a pinball wizard  
There has got to be a twist.  
A pin ball wizard,  
Got such a supple wrist.

[Unique with Vocal Adrenaline]  
('How do you think he does it?)  
I don't know!  
(What makes him so good?')

I watched as she risked going up on the pin ball machines again!

[Unique:]  
Well, he ain't got no distractions  
Can't hear those buzzers and bells,  
Don't see lights a flashin'  
Plays by sense of smell.  
Always has a replay,  
And never tilts at all...  
That deaf dumb and blind kid

Pushing out to front stage she took all the attention. Her talent, it was marvelous.

[Unique and Vocal Adrenaline:]  
Sure plays a mean pinball.

By the end I stood and applauded. She was an awe inspiring singer. And personally I wish I could have met her.

"Wasn't she awesome!?" I yelled at Joe. He lightly nodded at me. He was the true Yoda, he was always calm. I went back to staring at Unique, they say Jedi can't be in relationships. And mine always seem to fail, perhaps I am meant for its lonely path?

* * *

**UNIQUE**

Oh honey, I was a goddess on stage. All were clapping for me, I was in full glory. It was a high and love that I always have wanted. It did not matter what existed between my legs. I was the female performer on stage who wooed them all.

Across my face was the greatest look of joy I had ever given. Warmth went up my entire being. I was success. Sauntering off stage all of us congratulated each other. Jesse directed back onto the stage after a short break for the awarding ceremony.

"And now it's time to announce the winner of this year's individual show choir MVP award"

I was standing in the front of the Vocal Adrenaline group. I was just so excited I my eyes began to wander. I quickly glanced over the Portland Scale Blazers and my eyes caught on all the red of the New Directions. But then I noticed someone, a tall blond guy stood out. The rest of the group was focused on seeing who won, their eyes were closed and their hands were interlocked. The blond man was blatantly staring at me. I made eye contact with him and he did not stop. Breaking contact I joined my team in praying for victory.

"From Vocal Adrenaline, Carmel's Unique Adams" my entire team swarmed me with their touch and applause. I was in pure shock, a lightning bolt of joy hit me as I walked up to Perez Hilton. Grabbing my award he spoke loudly.

"You are an amazing person Unique, coming out transsexual and performing for all of us. We are truly grateful." I hid my face of discomfort and took my award. Looking around I accidently saw the blond guy again. While his entire team was clapping half assed, he was giving me a full smile and powerful applause.

Most of my team was behind me winning but one of the girls at the front was giving me an odd look, I was not sure why. However I dismissed it for it did not seem important.

"And now a round of applause to your top three finalists for this year's national show choir championship." The audience politely congratulated us all. "In third place" the long pause. I clenched my award tightly. '_No matter what happens, I am already a star.'_ "All the way from Oregon, the Portland Scale Blazers" we all clapped and their trophy was awarded. Only two left. "And now ladies and gentlemen quiet please. Congratulations to both teams standing with us on stage. But now it's time to announce a winner." I could hear the heavy breathing from my teammates. All of us were nervous. "The 2012 national show choir champion…" the pauses were murdering all waiting. "From McKinley High…" well, the rest was set in stone.

Confetti rained down. They were screaming. Our statues were handed to us. All of us watched them. They were hugging and kissing and being merry. But the blond guy kept looking over at me as he congratulated his friends. Who was he?

* * *

**Song Used**

**"Star ships" Nicki Minaj**

**"Pinball Wizard" The Who**


	4. The Rise and the Fall

**UNIQUE**

We walked off stage.

"They didn't even do as much choreography as we did" said one girl. There was no response. Jesse escorted us to our rooms. There was no celebration, only disappointment. Most of us were pretty bitter. This was the moment after the end of the journey, and the moment we were told we were not good enough. At least that was their opinion. I was pretty pleased with my results!

Silently we made it our rooms. With the other girls talking in the bedroom I went to the restroom first, using my MVP status to get in! While still in their good graces and their personal champion they didn't mind. Looking into the mirror I began to remove my makeup. The blond guy crossed my mind. I ain't goanna lie, the boy was cute. But what made him so different than the other men who have shown interest in me? To me he felt, genuine, where his teammates did not really care for my victory he showed passion in my success. If it turned out he did not have actual interest, it was still nice to see such classy sportsmanship.

I was wiping the makeup off my lips. '_That boy had the thickest white boy lips I have seen in my life! I could just eat him up!' _Thinking of how cute he was for a few fleeting moments was fun but I pulled my mind away from it. It seemed as if my life was going to be filled with sacrifice. In order for me to live as a woman, romance had to die. Loving myself had to come first. How can I ever feel love if I could never love myself? I had to cut out a piece of my heart so the whole thing could live. And at times it hurt. In fact, it hurt now. True, it was only infatuation. But the point is, I can't peruse it. I will always be glanced at, even complimented. Yet I know I will never be touched…or kissed.

Lips clean I tossed off my clothes and made sure the bathroom door was locked, for everyone's sake. In the presence of the warm waters I flashed back to my moment on stage. To be there, to be the focus of it all, it was my brilliance. It's crazy. I lived a dream…_I lived a dream_. And I knew I could not stop. Vocal Adrenaline was my destiny and although I don't see eye to eye with Jesse he has truly made us a remarkable team.

While in the bathroom I snuck my medication and let my hair down before stepping out. The one girl who looked at me oddly was now the center of conversation. When I saw them they all looked at me and separated. What was going on? A bit of small talk from all the girls and them getting cleaned up led us to start sleeping. I hugged my pillow, and gazed at my trophy that sat on my night stand. '_Today was the best day of my life._'

Something disturbed me, the girls were talking again.

"Perez called her a transsexual" it was another girl.

"What does that even mean?" another was asking.

"It means she has a dick" they gave a small gasp.

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but I know it can be"

"That's so…_freaky_. I don't feel safe. Should we talk to Jesse in the morning?"

"We will. For now, if she…_it _bothers any of us scream for help okay?"

"Okay" I could hear multiple girls' voices in agreement. I was glad it was dark, because my breathing hastened. I was trying so hard to stop, but the fear. The shadows felt as if they were closing in on me. Could I even close my eyes and be safe? Were they going to hurt me? _I am not a freak._

Biting my lower lip my hands went for my trophy and held it next to me. Why did being different have to be so dangerous? Honestly, I was too scared to sleep. I laid in bed, watching the night go by. Fear allowed me to enjoy the view from between the blinds. I could see the moon. And from blind to blind I watched it move down until sunlight came.

I could feel the bags under my eyes but I could not let them hurt me. Pretending to be the first one up I dashed into the bathroom and got dressed. Putting foundation on, concealer under my eyes and some basic eye makeup on I faked awareness. I grabbed my things and opened the door. Jesse was in front of the door with his hand up. Strange how timing works.

"Wake them up" he didn't give me eye contact and simply walked to the boys' room. Placing my things outside I turned back to face them. I didn't know what to do. I simply had to just go for it. I talked to the girl closest to me lightly.

"Hey, you got to wake up. Jesse wants us dressed soon" she did not respond, leaning forward I pulled the hair out of my face and repeated what I said. She was a hard sleeper. I reached out a hand to touch her when the girl who gave me a negative look on stage saw me.

"Don't touch her!" her voice was not at a yelling tone but it was sharp.

"I am trying to wake her. Jesse wants us up so we can leave" I said in defense.

"Get out of here TRANNY! I will do it!" she started yelling. I felt overwhelmed by tears. I just ran out of the room. Closing the door behind me I just….it was happening. Everything I feared, why the day after the best day of my life?

With my suitcase the only thing I could do was just look down at my hands. Should I have tried to argue back that I was not? Should I have yelled at her for trying to insult me? Is being a tranny an insult?

We had breakfast at the hotel and got to the airport. None of the girls talked to me anymore. In my nightmares this was what happened. The boys were obvious and regarded me normally. In the rows of chairs that overlooked the airport grounds I sat alone and looked back. The guys were talking with each other but the girls were swarming Jesse. And just as I looked back, one girl was gesturing to me and Jesse made accidental eye contract with me. Calmly and slowly I turned back forward. I wanted to pull my hair out.

Perhaps it was life giving me a break but nothing was going on during the plane ride back to Lima. But my heart knew otherwise. It was only the quiet before the storm. The bus ride back to school was rather lonely. I stepped out unharmed and I was glad. The insult played over and over in my mind.

'_TRANNY, TRANNY, TRANNY, TRANNY, TRANNY!' _It did not stop. I was grateful it was the weekend because I would be able to shell myself in my bedroom. Which was exactly what I did after my mother drove me home.

The door was shut and I gently pulled out my award before sitting down at the vanity table. I looked into the three mirrors that stared back. I was a champion, I held myself up with pride. My eyes looked at my little trophy. Life should have been so simple. I was a winner! I was honored; I should be swept with joy. But everything was violent and dramatic. I didn't feel like a champion, or a winner. I felt defeated, I felt like a loser. I felt like…_Wade_.

I looked back into the mirrors. Could I see Wade's face somewhere still? I reached out to the reflection and touched its cheek. I didn't see Wade. I saw Unique, I saw her pain and misery. Was I acting foolish? I could not say. There was a limit on how much one person can be calm, and collective. And after all my built of fears of being threatened and shunned by society came back to me in the real world, I past that limit.

There was a knock at my door.

"Unique"

"Yes mother?"

"Come on out and show us your trophy sweetie!"

"Okay!" I shook my head and stepped out with it in hand. Both of my parents were there smiling.

"You were such a star honey" my mother went on to say.

"You'll be famous one day, I just know it" my father was encouraging me.

"Thank you" I was humble.

"Unique, are you alright?" On my shoulder was my mother's hand. I put my head down.

"No…"

"What is going on?"

"I…don't feel safe at my school"

"What happened?"

"They found out I was trans and…started to insult me" I was crying. Everyone gets called names, why did it hurt so much?

I was in the middle of a family hug, perhaps everything would be okay. The weekend flew by with quality family time before the struggles of our daily lives resumed. I got on the bus, no one said anything to me but they all were staring.

"MVP! Whoo hoo" I tried to change the social environment, no one made a sound. Sitting down the bus started moving. I held my backpack close, I did not like this. The classes before lunch were strange in the fact I seemed to have mixed responses. To some I was a nobody again, but the majority saw me as that awesome Unique girl.

But at lunch I knew something was up. I sat down with the jocks and Vocal Adrenaline as normal. But they only stared, or dare I say, glared.

"Second place is not bad at all" I was trying to support us since they seemed, _unhappy._

"How convenient for the MVP to say" one of the girls clawed at me. "You shouldn't even get it. You are a liar!"

"Yeah dude, you're a dude!" The jock across from me at the table spat at me, he was being intimidating.

"I don't know what your problem is but I'll just leave" I was getting up when I felt someone pull my hair. "Let go!" my hands were at my hair. The entire group stood up and circled me. The girl who yelled at me spoke.

"Jesse says you are _'transgendered' _but honestly you're just a man in a dress!" The tall black guy who hit on me a few months ago stood in front of me, I was pinned.

"You like leading men on don't you?"

"And sleeping in the girl's rooms your pervert!" a girl yelled at me. I began to panic. My body told me to run, but I could not run.

"I'M A GIRL!" I yelled.

"No you're not" the black guy walked up to me and punched me across the face. I groaned in pain. I looked for a way to get out but the jock holding me by my hair forced me to stand again. "And these must be fake" he punched my left breast. The pain was unbearable and I could not help but scream. Franticly my eyes dashed around, I was barred in. I wanted to be anywhere but here. Anyone but me.

I tried to bend down to protect myself but I…I just couldn't. My face was throbbing and my breast stung painfully. All I could hear were the cheers of the jocks and Vocal Adrenaline.

"Stop" I said. "Stop" I begged.

He kicked me in the groin and I shook in pain. I felt my body being tossed to the ground and soon feet were kicking me in the ribs. I could only make sounds, sounds that let out my terror, my pain, my surrender, and my agony. Everything hurt yet I felt nothing at the same time. I was humiliated.

Suddenly I was being lifted and dragged by staff members that broke up the circle. They were too late, my spirit was already shattered.


	5. A New Year: A New Hope

**SAM**

Bam, we were the heroes. Like the Justice League but cooler. Yet that when Mercedes and the others graduated it left a gap in our group. And honestly, it left me lonely. I was happy I was able to help her succeed and do awesome things but I'm still left back here. Ever since Finn left I felt like one of my bros was missing. He, Mr. Hummel and I used to watch football all the time but it just did not feel the same without him around. As a game Mr. Hummel and I have been trying to get Kurt to watch but he keeps reading his magazines with the ugly people trying to be hot. With Mr. Hummel busy at work there was little I could do to amuse myself. Kurt and I had little in common beyond Glee and he was always saying things I never understood. Because he did not get into NYADA he has been moping, texting Blaine or hanging out with Mrs. Hummel. I have no one to talk Bobcats with, lame.

I already spoke to my family the day of senior graduation. They were in Kentucky but they were better off. They were at least able to feed themselves and have a roof over their head. My mom, dad, brother, and sister were all excited about me graduating next year. They really wanted to see me again. And I honestly missed them too. So many things I felt were gone, what was left?

It's been a week since school has ended and this was my last summer as a free man! But I have already done everything a young man with no girlfriend and job does: play video games and give frequent high fives to Pamela Handerson. What else was I supposed to do?

After watching all the Spiderman movies it hit me, _comic store_.

Thought it was not much of a summer I worked at a local comic store and hit the gym every day. I worked my mind, body, and spirit to keep my sexiness up and my true knowledge of the Star Wars saga.

I was busy flexing my shirtless body in a mirror by doing Shii-Cho stances, the basic fighting form of all Jedi, when Kurt walked in on me. He looked really sad.

"Greetings" I hailed him in my Clooney voice.

"I'm sorry I caught you in the middle of your air stick practice" his nose and eyes were red.

"It's okay" I relaxed from my ready stance. "You okay?" I hunched down a little so I could look him the eyes.

"I feel like a failure Sam" he was sobbing. I knew this was big for him but, I have not seem him this upset in a very long time. He finally looked up into my eyes. "I have to go to a community college while Rachel goes to one of the prestigious schools, ever. I'm not jealous. I just wish I could be there with her" I hugged him.

"I'm sorry for the bod"

"It's okay. I appreciate it" I was not sure if he meant my bod or the hug, but I was cool with both.

"You are not a failure Kurt. Everyone has their path. Be mindful of the future without the expense of the present." I patted his back, I had to cover my back on the fact I just misquoted that. "You're awesome Kurt. And I know you will be awesome in whatever you do, regardless of how you do it.

"I felt like you just tried to quote something from Star Wars but thank you Sam." Our hug ended, and he caught me red handed. "I will do my best to keep my head up"

I lifted my lifted my clinched fist in a 'bro fist' style. He laughed and we bumped it.

Bam, I am a hero.

The rest of the summer was painfully uneventful. I would at least have a toned body and sharp mind for next year.

I woke up to the loud sound, ug the alarm. School was starting today. I was excited for Glee club. I wonder if I'll see her at one of the competitions. This time I'll brave up and speak to her. I just didn't feel right walking across the stage asking for her number right after beating her team in a national competition.

"BOYS COME EAT!" Mrs. Hummel yelled us down. Putting on a green shirt and some blue jeans I checked myself out. You could totally see my man pecks. Downstairs we got to enjoy some tasty pancakes and bacon before I dashed to the school bus.

"Hey Sam! How are you? Want to sit next to me?" A girl was talking to me, she is so nice.

"Good and Sure" she giggled, was she tickling herself? She seemed very dressed and she had a lot of stuff on her face.

"Summer was great, I got to really focus on my health and improve myself" she flipped her hair. "How do I look?"

"You look good" It never hurt to boost someone's self-esteem right? I think her name was Sally.

Sally Someone gave off a laugh "You didn't have to say that" she slapped my shoulder. "You're so silly" Looking around there was one of my football bodies gestured to his phone, my phone buzzed.

'You know she's hitting on you right? She wants the D' It said.

"Oh my gosh what does your phone say?" Sally slapped me on the shoulder again.

_ Oh… well this was awkward. _I closed my phone.

"It says…There is football practice today" I avoided her eyes. Damn it, why was I so oblivious to this stuff?

We were at school and I stepped out of the bus as fast as I could.

"Bye Sam, have a great day!" she was waving at me.

I went through school seeing new kid and a lot of familiar faces.

The school day was over and I went into glee club where Arty, Blaine, Joe, Brittney, Sugar, and Tina were already there.

"A new year guys" I was excited.

"This is the same year for me, I went back in time" Brittney rolled her eyes at me.

"You look hot Sam. Would bang. Sorry it's the Aspergers" Sugar scoffed.

"Hi Sugar.." I decided to sit in the back next to Brittney to avoid any more of Sugar's Asperger moments.

Through the door Mr. Schuester walked in.

"GLEE!" he came in with arms open. I joined in the clapping, he was an awesome teacher. "We are coming off a national championship. But it's time to look forward. And thanks to Glee being the coolest club in the school." I gave a light shout. Sugar gave a little 'heyyy' chest shake. "It won't be a problem. I posted up recruitment flyers and let's just say I literally had to run through a crowed to get out! Arty you got some work to do."

"Don't worry Mr. Mr. Schue , I will get the talent"

"Yes, we lost some big voices, but we still have some huge ones here. And I promise to do everything I can to replace the ones we lost. And on that note I'd like to introduce you to our newest member. The MVP of last year's nationals" Mr. Schue turned his body to the girl walking in.' _NO WAY!'_

She looked all pretty in her girl shoes and clothing, her hair was moving as if blowing in the wind. Again she made my jaw drop. "Unique Adams" I gave a loud cheer at her entrance! Everyone was looking at her. A few others didn't clap; I don't see why they would not. She's so awesome!

"That's a great haircut Mercedes. I thought you graduated." Arty and I looked at Brittney, _some times. _

"I wanted to be somewhere where I felt safe" Her voice surprised me because it was so soft. It was not as inspiring when she was on the stage.

"We are so excited to have you" Mr. Schue , Joe, Sugar and I clapped for her the others remained silent.

"Now that we have the loud black chick, we still need the flamboyant gay and another Rachel" Sugar covered her mouth. I thought about it for a moment. Sugar did have a point, who was going to be our new Rachel? I wanted to vote Unique but Blaine was awesome too. I was not sure.

"Guys" Mr. Schue was looking at us disappointed. "Where is the love?" I caught myself starting at Unique when she looked at me. She was very pretty but I didn't want to seem like a creeper. I pretended to look at Blaine.

"I think Unique is great but the competition to be the new Rachel is already so intense the last thing we need is…" he shrugged a little. "Another contender" Drama already, I am glad I am not trying to be a new Rachel. Being a hero does not always mean being in the spot light.

"The new Rachel?"

Tine answered Mr. Shcuester "Every Glee club needs a star performer. Rachel was that and now that she's gone many of us want the job." Mr. Shuester was looking a little flustered and Unique looked uncomfortable. This was so lame; I mean…she's HERE! Why couldn't this just be awesome for everybody?

"Okay we don't win with stars, we win as a team: one that supports new members. I don't want to hear any more of this 'new Rachel' stuff, okay?" He was laying down the law.

"Have a seat Unique" She smiled lightly and sat next to Blaine, bummer.

"Make no mistake Unique will be the new Rachel" She was feisty suddenly. Tina, and Brittney leaned forward.

"We decide this on our then, thunder dome style. 5 o clock in the auditorium." What were they getting themselves into?

Mr. Schue looked at them. "That's enough I said" he raised a brow at them. "Now for this week we will be busy getting new singers." He walked to the door to his office. "But you guys seem to be having a little tension so I advise we sing a piece right now." Unique, Blaine, Tina and Brittney all looked at each other.

Looking at what was handed to me I didn't have team to read it before the instrument players suddenly stared. When did they even get in here? It sounded like a flash back from the 70s. Mr. Schuester was smiling.

_[Glee Club:]_

_Dance! Boogie Wonderland, ha! Ha! Dance!_

_[Blaine and Unique]_

_Boogie Wonderland! (extended)_

Unique and Blaine took on the long note their voices created a booming ring.

[Blaine]

Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts,

of men who need more than they get

daylight deals a bad hand,

to a woman that has laid to many bets

The rest of us were clapping to the beat of the music and Blaine started to dance around Unique in both a fun but taunting way. She took a few steps and walked up to him.

_[Unique]_

_The mirror stares you in the face and says_

_"baby, uh uh it don't work"_

_[Glee Club:]_

_you say your prayers through you don't care_

_[Unique:] _

_you dance and shake the hurt_

_[Glee Club:]_

_Dance! Boogie Wonderland, ha! Ha! Dance!_

_Dance! Boogie Wonderland, ha! Ha! Dance!_

Mr. Schue pointed at Brittany and Tina with energy.

_[Brittany and Tina:]_

_Boogie Wonderland! (extended)_

_[Brittany:]_

_Sound fly through the night_

_I chase my vinyl drams to boogie wonderland_

_[Tina:]_

_I find romance when I start to dance in boogie wonderland_

Mr. Schue pointed to Me and Unique, my heart froze for a second. She looked up to me and I smiled at her. It was time to prove to her I was a man!

_[Sam and Unique, Blaine background notes:]_

_All the love in the world can't be gone_

_all the need to be loved can't be wrong_

_All the records are playing_

_and my heart keeps saying_

_"boogie wonderland, wonderland"_

_dance boogie wonderland_

_dance boogie wonderland_

I had worked my way down next to her so we could sing by side, and I nudged her. It made her smile, and we were having more fun. We all turned to Mr. Schue in the middle of all the music and he pointed to Sugar and Joe to finish off the song.

_[Glee Club:]_

_Dance! Boogie Wonderland, ha! Ha! Dance!_

_Dance! Boogie Wonderland, ha! Ha! Dance!_

_[Joe and Sugar :]_

_ All the love in the world can't be gone_

_all the need to be loved can't be wrong_

_All the records are playing_

_and my heart keeps saying_

_"boogie wonderland, wonderland"_

_dance boogie wonderland_

_dance boogie wonderland_

The music stopped and we clapped. It was fun again!

"Why did Mercedes sound different?" we all glanced at Brittney again.

"You were awesome Unique" I tried to reach out to touch her again and she stepped back.

"Thank you"

"Hey guys" Mr. Schue grabbed our attention. "Play nice and have fun! It's Glee Club! I'll see you guys tonight" He walked up to me and Unique "Sam perhaps you could help her with getting around the school? She is new to everything her at McKinley" I rubbed the back of my head.

"It would be my pleasure" My Clooney came out. He walked off.

"Well it would be helpful; I mean Unique must make sure she can get to the auditorium." She talked in third person, I can work with that. Everyone has their quirks. "I must show them who the new Rachel is" she swiped her hair to the side.

"Well you don't have to be the new Rachel, I think Unique is pretty cool" I coughed, that came out really bad. She laughed. Walking together I wanted to get to know more about her. "So I don't get it, you get MVP yet you come here? You must be revered at Carmel" We were talking a few steps in the hallway and she didn't respond. I turned around, she was looking down.

"I'd rather not talk about that" she said quietly.

"Uhh, okay_" 'What happened?'_ I lead her to the Auditorium. "Well I guess this is where you will claim your throne as the new Rachel"

"Yes indeed" Her dress flowed past me, I took a quick peek of her from behind. I luckily raced my eyes up to her face as she turned around. "You think I will win?"

"Well…you did like single handedly carry Vocal Adrenaline last year" I scoffed. "That's going to be tough to go up against". Unique took a few steps away from me and stared at the stage.

"The stage, it is both a blessing and a curse" she was speaking quietly. "Thank you Sam. I am grateful for your help. I will see you later okay?" I guess she was done with me.

"You don't need me to help you with getting around the rest of the school?" For some reason she would not look back at me to speak, but Unique was such a powerful projector it did not matter.

"Don't worry. Unique will be in need of your services later today" she raised her hand and waved her fingers at me. I stepped out. Did I say something wrong?

* * *

**UNIQUE**

Past wounds. They cut deep, and although I knew I was still too fragile for school I had no choice. I couldn't just hide forever. But everything I had been through. I wiped off a little bit of my makeup, it was already wet and dripping.

Pulling out a handkerchief from my purse I could only stare at the stage. I touched my face with it.

"The rise and fall of stars honey. The rise and fall" I could still feel their hands on my body.

* * *

**Songs Used**

**"Boogie Wonderland" Earth, Wind and Fire**


	6. Life's Harsh Realities

**UNIQUE**

Last summer was hell for me. After the attack my parents fought with the school and they were threatening to sue. With luck we were able to get them to cover for my medical bills without media attention. Even after Jesse ratted me out he still got to keep his job because as he put it 'those actions were not directly instructed by me and society's ignorance's should not be used to blame me He never even said sorry.

But I am glad I am back to full health physically speaking. I don't have any scars on my body, bones were healed and my face was not messed up. I touched the stage. How often did New Directions come here to practice and fight for their dreams? How different could all of this been had I simply gone to school here first?

I looked back the door where I dismissed Sam at. Everything about him, the things I found cute last year I now find dangerous. His height, his strength could easily take me over. And his silly personality could win my trust. I have now learned that is the men who like you the most tend to be the most hurtful. I honestly saw him as a threat.

I thought being Unique was going to be so simple. I start my transition young, become beautiful, and sing my heart out to the tune of a great deal of money and fame. But, it was not that simple. Prejudice shows his face, and ruins everything.

I covered my face and went into the girl's bathroom. In there was the girl that called me the 'loud black chick'. She was putting more lip-gloss on.

"Oh hey Mercedes 2.0" Her voice was kind of screechy. She was wearing a hairband, a coral colored top covering a black patterned dress. I thought her silver heels screamed 'hooker' but I kept that to myself.

"I do have a name, it's Unique" I looked her up and down and went back to the mirror to fix my face.

"Well my name is Sugar" She walked past me but in the mirror she looked back at me. "Perhaps you're only a Mercedes 1.5, she was nicer" and with that she walked out. If I was not busy I would have rolled my eyes.

One thing I have learned as I transitioned into my womanhood is the more attractive you are the bitchier other girls are too you. And it is all obnoxious, but at least I was seen as a woman. Checking myself one last time before I step out I see Tina.

"Tina" I call her out and she walks up to me. "How do I get to this science class?" She led me there. I thanked her.

"You're welcome. But we still are fighting for the 'new Rachel' title." I nodded. Science was not my particular subject but I was able to follow and I was glad the class ended. When everyone got out into the halls I got lost again. With my _luck_ Sam happened to be in the class next to me. I could not even say a word and the boy ran to me at the speed of a rocket. It startled me.

"Hey!" he said, he swooped his blond hair to the side and looked me in the eye. Even in my three inch heels I still had to look up to him a little. "How was class?"

"It was good" I put it bluntly. I pulled out my schedule. "How do I get to English?" Eyeing the paper he gave a powerful nod and he was over dramatizing it with a powerful fake beard rub.

"William McKinley High: You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious. Follow me" Say what? He led me to class and made sure no one bumped into me or we got split up. At the class door he spoke again. "Next is lunch, I'll come back here and help you get there."

"Thank you…"I walked into the class trying to break our contact. Sitting in class was dreadful because it allowed me to think about things. It was only my first day of class and this boy is coming on strong. It was going to be upsetting have to break his heart if he ever found out the truth. On top of that, I just could not trust him and sometimes now, I could not even trust myself.

But sure enough, when class ended and I was out in the hall he was already there waiting for me. "Impressed?" I simply rolled my eyes at him. He walked me through the cafeteria telling me which tabled belonged to each group. "It's like the Game of Thrones. We are still struggling to be accepted by the truly popular people" Even with a national championship victory under their belt they still strived to win over everyone.

We walked deeper and deeper into the cafeteria and I began to slow my walking. It was a different place; I knew it in my mind. But my heart was giving me pains. It was months ago, yet I can't get past it.

I couldn't trust Sam and I could not trust anyone in this room. The moment they find out, the moment I am going to get attacked again. I looked left and right and I bit my lower lip. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. He was looking at me.

"Unique, what's up?"

"You know…" I took a few steps back. "I'll just eat outside. Thank you for the help" I turned around and quickly walked away. He caught me at the cafeteria doors. His hand went powerfully on my shoulder and began to tug at me. My body was being forced to turn, losing choice and free will.

"What's wro-" without thought and instinctive fear I turned around and slapped him across the face. I gasped. What was becoming of Unique?

"I am so sorry" he held a hand to his face, my hand was to my mouth. People were staring. I ran. Though the problem with running is if you don't know where you're going it tends to end quickly. I took the first door out of the school I could. Sam was persistent and would not give up.

"UNIQUE!" He yelled. I was already sitting on the sidewalk looking at the cars in the parking lot. I was in shambles. I was embarrassing myself. I didn't know I would react this badly.

Damn it I just put this makeup on too.

"Hey" his voice was soft with me, and he sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry" I was sobbing.

"It's okay; it's the first female contact I have had in months. It seems like I have lost my touch" we both chuckled lightly. He thought of me as a woman, I wish it would just stay that way. "I don't know what is going on and most of the time I'm not aware of how girls feel. But I know you are having troubles. Is it the Rachel thing?" Boy was he wayyyy off. At least he did admit he did not know much about women.

"No, it's not." That's all I had in me to say about it. Unique used to be a creature of such control and grace. Yet now I was out of place. I could hear him scratching his head. I knew he was confused and didn't know what to do. Everything with him felt awkward. I have become instinctually afraid of stronger men who show attraction to me, and he fit the bill perfectly.

"Do you want a hug?" his voice still had that new softness to it. I turned and looked up to him. "It's okay" he said. I…gave in and nodded. He scooted closer and put his arms around me. We watched few cars that would drive by here and there. It was a mixed blessing. His touch was comforting but at the same time, having a man built like him kept bringing back everything I felt. It was two extremes at once. "Would you like me to get lunch for you?" I nodded again.

He walked off and I could hear the outside school door open and close. Pulling out my foundation box from my purse I used its mirror. Oh honey did I look like a mess, again. I fixed my makeup, again and put it away. I was definitely going to have to bring spare make up.

He was back with food at hand. We both began eating.

"I feel guilty. I do not mean to bring my troubles on you"

"Don't feel that way. We are a Glee Club. We stick together, we are used to the drama anyway" he winked at me.

With all of my water works we still managed to finish lunch in time for class about to start. He escorted me to my last two classes for the day and by the end he gave me his phone number.

"If you need to talk, you can call or text me, okay?" I nodded. Why couldn't this just be a simple love story? One man, one woman, true love. But for me it was be one man, one woman, two dicks. I watched him walk away he looked backed, smiled and waved. In a way he just seemed so innocent. I didn't want to expose him to people like me, I only _confuse_ things.

However, it was time for me to prove myself to the other 'Rachel wannabes'.

Tina, Blaine, Brittney, Arty and I all met up on center stage. We formed a circle, we were hostile.

"So here are the rules. We perform the song in front of Arty, he makes his choice, we go to Mr. Schue as a group, and we tell him who the new lead soloist is." She turned to face me. "Hopefully it'll be me because that's what Rachel wanted."

"Though I am uncomfortable doing this behind Mr. Shcue's back, I am a director. Therefore, I never pass up on an opportunity to judge people" he seemed content with the fact.

"What song are we singing?" I looked down Tina.

"What Rachel would sing if she were here. The song of the summer: Call Me Maybe."

"Yes!" Brittany gave a small clap. Tina looked at me.

"Do you need time to prepare?" She was patronizing me.

"I can sing any song anytime. Just press play and get back" I turned away from her. Musicians started playing at the back of the stage. How did they get there?

_[Unique:]_

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

I winked at Arty, trying to me brownie points!

_[Blaine:]_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

Ohhh, he cut me off! And walked right in front of me. You do not upstage Unique! He was trying to call me out!

_[Tina with Unique:]_

_Your stare was holdin'_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_[Tina:]_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_[Brittany:]_

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me, maybe?_

We were all dancing to the beat of the instruments behind us. Each of us trying to grab Arty's attention more. While everyone else was throwing themselves into silly positions I make sure Arty saw my curves, I threw my hips around and normally that got the attention.

_[Tina:]_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby_

_But here's my number_

_So call me, maybe?_

We were all great performers because we were able to create our own group chorography on the spot!

_[Blaine and Unique:]_

_Hey! I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me, maybe?_

By the end of the song we were singing over each other and when the final note came we all did our best to dramatically pose for Arty, Blaine looked like a fool, shifting around over and over.

"So Arty, who is the new Rachel?" He simply rolled off giving none of us an answer. We all looked at each other annoyed. We walked our separate ways.

My mother picked me up since I missed the bus.

"How was your first day sweet heart?"

"Confusing" The singing felt great, it helped me feel confident again. But when I was around Sam I realized I have forgotten much of who I was. And it looked like I had to learn it all over again.

* * *

**Songs Used**

**"Call Me Maybe" Carly Rae Jepsen**


	7. Someone's Gotta a Man Around Here

**SAM**

Coach drove us hard. Even with my summer of awesome bro craftsmanship at the gym she still found muscles to hurt. I was lying on my bed sore. I looked over to the wall my bed was against. My R2DW clock was projecting '12:35 a.m.' on the wall. I sighed. I decided to check my phone for the hundredth time while I was in bed. No new messages. I sighed again. My body was tired but my mind was busy.

I kept thinking about yesterday. She was so different from what she was like when I saw her on that stage. Her pretty face crying stuck in my mind. '_Did I do the right thing?' _I really liked her and the fact she was at my school just blew my mind. '_What were the chances?'_ I rubbed my cheek again. _Did I scare her? _I put a pillow to my face and made sounds of frustration into it. Why were women so difficult?

R2D2 went crazy; he was beeping, and spinning around. I walked past all the comics, pieces of clothing, and video games to my mirror. I looked like a mess, my hair was all over and my eyes looked sleepy. I slammed the door behind me and went downstairs. Kurt somehow was already all fancy. The Hummels looked at me.

"Hey there sleepy head" It was Mr. Hummel.

"Hey" I said, I sat down at the table. Breakfast was being handed out.

"Girl problems" Kurt said. I shot up. "Yep"

"How did you know?"

"You're easy to read Sam" I blew some hair out of my eyes and ate. _Whatever._ "Mercedes?" I looked down at my food.

"No…well I miss her, but no"

"A new crush then?" I shot up "Yep" '_How does he do it?'_

"Just let me deal with it Kurt" I said and I began eating.

"You know Sam" Mr. Hummel began. "You might want to listen to my boy" he nudged Kurt. "He's quite the ladies' man" Well he did talk to a lot of girls that is true.

"Maybe later. Thank you for the meal" I finished quickly and went off to get ready for school. On the bus ride I avoided Sally. Women truly were a mystery to me, lame.

Glee Club did not meet up in the morning because of the recruitment that was going to happen tomorrow. So I walked to my first class early. My phone buzzed._ 'Unique?' _

_'Who was the girl that slapped you? Trying to get some tiger?' _It was one of my football teammates, Phil, they can be gross sometimes. I didn't respond to it. I remembered that Unique's class was next to mine. I wanted class to end so I could talk to her.

But that made class last a lot longer.

"Mr. Evans, if my class is too boring you can leave" my teacher called me out. I fixed my posture in my desk. Everyone lightly giggled at me or looked at me. Day two and I'm already the class clown. I can be serious too. Yet no one sees it.

Class ended and I put everything in my backpack and ran out of class. I looked over to where Unique's class was and saw her. Her eyes met mine but she tried walking the other way. I went to her, this time not touching her.

"Hey. Are you feeling better?" She didn't even look back at me, my smile faded.

"I have to head to class Sam, can we talk later?"

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"I'm going to use the restroom first, and you can't follow me there" she had a point. Her voice was wavering. I stood still in the hall and watched her walk off. Walking the opposite direction I began to head my class. '_Girls.'_

"You've had enough time so who is it?" Tina was getting on Arty, was she talking about the Rachel thing?

"You can't rush the casting process my genius needs its dream time" Arty was always so smart. Running a hand through my hair I spotted a small white girl walking up to us. She was really thin.

"You guys are the Glee club right? Hi! I'm going to try out. I'm a sophomore, my name is Marley" '_rhymes with Harley'_

"Great" Tina's voice was really fake sounding. "Well lots of competition so good luck to you" '_Marley's Harley'_. She smiled and walked off. I wondered what kind of talent she had. Unique was walking up to the table; her tray in her hand was shaking a little.

My spider senses told me to go to her; with haste I got up and walked over. I grabbed the tray from her and she let go without any hesitation.

"You want to join us?" she was looking up at me. She had a really cute moca nose. Unique nodded. Jerking my head to the table I led her to the end next to me, put down her tray and got her a chair. Silently we sat down at the same time.

"Hey Glee people" It was Kitty, somewhat leader of the Cheerios. Brittney did not do anything with her cheer power.

"Hey Kitty!" Arty shouted, I wondered if he liked her. I did have a bad feeling about her, I looked at Unique. She was eating with her head down.

"Hey, have you guys seen the new lunch lady?" It was Phil, one of my fellow football players and Kitty's goons. "She's so fat they took a picture of her last Christmas, still printing" Only the other goon, Bobby laughed. He leaned in to speak. "Hey! She has to wear a watch on both wrists because she covers two time zones" I thought these jokes were really mean and straight up rude. I was embarrassed that Glee was allowing this to happen and in front of Unique too. What did we look like to her?

"Maybe she has a medical condition or swallowed someone with a medical condition" Brittney did not get the fact she just insulted her. The two goons and Kitty laughed. I should have spoken up, but with how fragile Unique seemed I didn't want to cause trouble. I did my best to not be a part of it.

"Right Arty?" Bobby asked. There was a long pause. Joe and I looked at each other. I could tell both of us didn't agree that this was okay.

"When she sits around the house, she really sits around the house." '_Not you too.'_ I knew we wanted to be cool, but at what price?

"Atta boy" Bobby clapped for Arty. I looked at Joe. If they were just going to make jokes I didn't want to be a part of it.

"Joe, Unique, do you guys want to sit somewhere else?" Joe shook his head. I guess he still wanted to be cool.

"Alright" Unique said. We got up.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Kitty was glaring at me.

"Somewhere else" I told her.

"Have fun with your new girlfriend" Her two goons laughed. Unique followed me to the library since we were done eating. We sat at a table alone.

"I am surprised you guys say such things" she did not give me direct eye contact.

"To be honest, so am I"

"But I do understand the wanting to be in the 'in crowd'. Things are easier and nicer that way. But is it worth it?" I got lost staring at her lips. They looked so…luscious.

"Sam?"

"Uhh, no it's not" I forgot I didn't answer.

"We should probably head to class"

_ '…'_

"Sam?" Her lips were moving. I blinked a few times.

"Yeah, yeah" she nodded and walked off. That was as embarrassing as when Luke tried to raise the X-wing fighter out of the swamp but totally failed in front of Yoda.

I breezed through my classes but dreaded what was coming. I was about to enter Coach Beiste's domain. I was already sore.

"Alright boys, I better see some high knees!" she had us run up and down the bleachers. Exhausted again, I was happy to get to shower after.

"Ey!" It was Phil. "Looks like you got yourself a nice girl" he made a hand gesture with his hands, as if grabbing boobs. "Big tits" and then he flipped it so his fingers were curved up. "And a big ol' ass".

That bothered me, we were still our towels but I was going to man up still. I perked up my shoulders and tensed my stance. Bobby joined him.

"First off, she's not my girlfriend-"

"Good, maybe I can get that tasty meat for myself then" he interrupted me, Bobby laughed.

"And you don't talk about a girl like that" I took a step forward and eyed him down.

"What you going to do?" he looked at Bobby, his friend smirked. "Say I'm not a gentleman?" the two laughed. Coach came and walked in between us.

"Back off you two, get dressed and go HOME!" I respected Coach and I followed her orders. '_He better not lay a hand on Unique.' _

Once home, I struggled to move up the stairs, my legs were killing me. Kurt was walking by.

"You look like hell"

"Thanks" I slammed my bedroom door shut and crashed on my bed.

Ugg.

Women.


	8. The Mystery and Misery of High School

**UNIQUE**

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

"Honey it's time to get up" That time again. Lifting my sheets I got out of bed and adjusted my bra strap. After making my bed I put on my bath robe. I was looking at what I should wear. I got it!

"Now this is just CUTE!" '_mmmhmmm' _Time for the morning rituals!

Through magics of fashion sense, and makeup I was delicious dynamite. Of course, with my recent explosive emotions it might be appropriate in more than one context. While playing with my hair to get it voluptuous I talked into my mirror.

"I am Unique Adams. I am strong. I am beautiful. I am powerful. I am safe." This all was stressful because my emotional mind set switched between being in and out of school. Walking in the doors always felt like walking into a jungle full of predators. Yet a man was so determined to help me, and ward away the evil. "Sam" his name escaped my shiny lips.

I would not say I was head over heels for him, but I would definitely say I am grateful for what he has done for me. Out of anyone in Glee he has gone above and beyond to help me. But I question if his help will be enough.

"Here you go, eat"

"Thank you mother" In the kitchen I began to dine. "Mom, am I good enough for a man?" she looked back at me surprised.

"Of course you are! Why would ever ask such a question?" I gestured down. She shook her head.

"I will admit, the world is more complicated than it used to be but there is someone for everyone. Always. I understood that when I met your father" She kissed me on the cheek. "You are a _beautiful_ young woman. If a man cannot see that then they are not worth your time."

And I took her words with me as I walked the halls.

"Hey sweetheart" I turned around. It was one of those jerks from the lunch table yesterday. His dark face smirked as he looked me up and down.

"Can I help you?" I put an arm to my chest.

"Perhaps you can thick momma" his voice was supposed to come across low and smooth but I shuddered. He sounded sleazy. His football jacket scared me. I did not enjoy the overt symbol of power he wore. Why couldn't the world just leave me alone?

"I am asking you to leave me alone" I began to turn around. But he pinned me up against the lockers.

"Aww don't be that way. Your new Glee friends are losers. Hang with me and my crew and I'll make sure you're treated right." His hand on my shoulder was strong. Placing my hands on his wrist I tried to push him off. Everyone around me just continued walk up and down the hall as if this guy's behavior was ordinary. "I won't hurt you"

"Then why are you holding me down?" The other guy from yesterday walked by and up to my assailant.

"Oh hey look what you got, hey there" he winked at me.

"Isn't she pretty? Just look at lips and that curvy body" He shamelessly took me in while I could not move. I had to get my power back. My fear was holding me back.

"If you don't let go of me right now I will slap you sideways!" I looked at both of them with hostility.

"Look at how her nose wrinkles" the lighter skinned one smiled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" it was Sam's voice. The guy on me let go and Sam pulled me away from them, I stood behind him. It took Sam shouting for kids to even look at us.

"We was just talking" he said.

"Yeah, she looked lonely, giving her company"

"Yeah, we were being _gentlemen_." Nothing in the way he touched me or spoke to me was gentle.

Sam looked back at me, I was getting sick of this passive role. It appeared that no matter what school I went to I generated some tension one way or another. I either made men obsessive with my 'appeal' or my 'freakishness'. Was I manipulating Sam by not telling him the truth about me?

"You touch her again…" his voice had anger in it. "I will take both of you down"

"Heh, yeah sure" they laughed and walked off. My blonde hero turned around, his face looked very concerned.

"Are you alright Unique? I am sorry they messed with you. I am going to have to walk you to class to make sure you're safe. I'll also talk to Coach about them too." I was starting to question if this school was healthy for me to attend.

"I've been better. Thank you again. I seem to say that often to you" I wanted to put him at ease, but I didn't want to lie because it would be easy to see through.

"I feel really bad, I know you're having a tough time and those two jerks didn't help"

"It doesn't matter. Unique knows it is what it is" I snapped my fingers and began to head to class.

"You should text me when you head get at school so I can walk with you" I have not texted him at all ever since he gave me his number because I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to open up on my personal issues.

"I do as I please. But!" I lifted a hand as we were walking. "I see the usefulness of this. Alright I will"

"Booyah!" he was a dweeb. We were at my class. "Remember my class is next to yours, I'm in the neighborhood" He walked off. I sat at my desk so I had to take a step back and look at everything objectively.

I left my old school due to the violence and danger against me to go to another school that by day three ends up having a man trying for force himself on me, and has a cutthroat jock click. I didn't see much of a good trade here. Was my life just going to be endless drama? Man, people try to warn you about high school but you really don't know until you're in the middle of it.

Breezing through my Science class I got escorted to my English class and finally we walked to lunch together. I felt safe so long I was around Sam. And I strongly disliked this codependency because I felt I was acting against the very thing that I cherished: my individuality. But there were emotions I had that I could simply not face yet and he helped me keep them down.

"Today I kept getting a bunch of people asking me on how to impress us so they could get into Glee." Tina started the conversation.

"Well they are just going to have to learn that they have to work for it just like we did." Arty responded.

"But I am still curious who is out there. I mean, we are kind of small" Blaine looked at all of us.

"Small but mighty" Sam threw a fist on the table dramatically.

"That's what I think of Lord Tubbington"

"Who is that?" I asked her. Sam looked at me and gave me 'kill' signal.

"He is my cat. He is in a gang" I looked at Sam.

"Ohhh. How cool" I left it at that.

"So let's cut the boring stuff. I heard today that Phil offed you his big chocolate bar" Sugar was staring at me.

"What?" Blaine, Tina, Arty all asked at the same time. I looked at her wide eyed.

"I don't think she wants to talk about" Sam answered for me.

"So it's true! You make it sound like such a bad thing. I mean, day three and you already have Jocks wanting your goodies." She winked at me.

"When it comes to Phil, I don't think that's such a great thing" Tina told Sugar.

"Oh please, you just use them to climb the social ladder anyway. Who cares which one it is so long they are cute?"

"I don't think I could ever find him cute" Blaine shook his head.

"Well you like them pale that's why!"

"Kurt has a healthy skin tone!"

"There is a lot of promiscuous behavior here" Joe took a bit of his food.

"I think everyone just wants a hug" Brittney looked sad. "I miss hugging Santana. How come you don't hug Mercedes anymore? "She gestured to me.

He looked at her with a raised brow. "Well…that's not Mercedes and it's hard to hug someone when they are not next to you" he cleared his throat.

"You got him tricked Mercedes, but I'll have Lord Tubbington do an internet search on you and figure you out"

"Right" I wondered where this girl's mind was.

Following the rest of the day it went by with less dramatics than the morning had. And I was appreciative of this. The final class of the day ended.

"Ready to see to who are new padwans will be?" I assumed he meant getting people for glee.

"Only if they are good padwans, I don't want evil padwans"

"Don't worry those are called apprentices, we are not getting any of those"

We all gathered in the auditorium, Sam made a point to sit next to me.

"Okay" Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together. "Let's get this started" Kurt turned on the recording camera.

"And remember guys, we are looking for superstars" Kurt gave the reminder. The first guy walked up on stage. He wore baggy clothing, had messy red hair and looked tired.

"Hi, I'm Stoner Brett and this is Busters Get Popped" The music started and it was fowl, full of gun sounds and a trashy beat he went on to say things I had no right saying. Sam and I looked at each other. I could see Mr. Shcuester was not enjoying this.

"Thank you" Mr. Sshcuester said politely, he left the stage and a cute black girl walked up. Even I couldn't remember her name. Then the music started. It was terrible, I shook my head. Then the girl went on to dance, and it was just as bad.

"She gotta go" I told everyone, that chick was just throwing her arms around at this point. '_Nope' _Next came a darker skinned man. He was much more attractive than the other two. Did he have potential?

"Hello Sir, What's your name?"

"Jake" his voice was on the lower side.

"Got a last name Jake?"

"Uh, just Jake"

"Okay, uh, well show us what you got just Jake" Again the instrumentalist appeared randomly. How come the other two before didn't get them? I guess I should get used to the unneeded drama and random musicians.

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

"He is so sexy" Sugar said to the group.

"No he is not" Sam corrected her. Well he was great looking, but I didn't want to shoot Sam down.

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

He was a very good singer that was for sure. The way he carried himself showed dedication and emotion.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

"Okay Jake thank you" the music suddenly stopped. He looked upset as he stood in the silence.

"I don't get to finish?"

"He could finish with me" Sugar whispered at me. I could see Sam trying to shake the dirty images from his mind.

"We've got a lot of people to see"

"But I have been practicing"

"We've seen enough. Thank you" Mr. Sucuester's voice was getting serious. Jake took one of the girl's music stands and threw it on the ground. The papers flew around.

"That's rude and unacceptable" Kurt tried to lecture.

"I'll handle this." Our teacher stood up. "Jake, come on man why don't you pick up the music stand." Jake raised his eyes at him, scoffed and walked off giving full eye contact to Mr. Shucester.

"He might be trouble" I whispered to Sam. He nodded in agreement.

Next came a small girl to the stage. She was just a tiny thing.

"Hello my name is Marley and I will be singing 'New York State of Mind' Written by Billy Joel"

"Popularized by one Miss Barbra Streisand" I told Glee, nothing wrong with showing off your music knowledge. It might even impress Arty.

_Some folks like to get away,_

_Take a holiday from the neighborhood._

_Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood._

_But I'm takin' a Greyhound on the Hudson River line._

_I'm in a New York state of mind._

_I've seen all the movie stars in their fancy cars and their limousines._

_Been high in the Rockies under the evergreens._

_I know what I'm needin', and I don't want to waste more time._

_I'm in a New York state of mind._

I saw Blaine look at Tina in disbelief.

_It was so easy livin' day by day_

_Out of touch with the rhythm and blues_

_But now I need a little give and take_

_The New York Times, the Daily News._

For as small as she was she packed a punch greater than anyone suspected.

_It comes down to reality, and its fine with me cause I've let it slide._

_I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside._

_I don't have any reasons._

_I left them all behind._

_I'm in a New York state of mind._

_It was so easy living day by day_

_Out of touch with the rhythm and blues_

_But now I need a little give and take_

_The New York Times, the Daily News._

_It comes down to reality, and its fine with me cause I've let it slide._

_I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside._

_I don't have any reasons._

_I left them all behind._

_I'm in a New York state of mind._

_I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River line._

_Cause I'm in a, I'm in a New York state of mind_

We all clapped for her, she did deserve it.

"Thank you, thank you" Mr. Shuester showed her our gratitude. She waved and walked off stage. "Wow, now that's what I call star quality. What do you guys think?"

"10" Sugar gave her vote

"She's good. She's good" Blaine looked like he wasn't impressed. Tina looked frustrated. Were they worried about having to fight her for the title of the 'new Rachel'? That was silly of them, of course it was mine.

Sam led me out the parking lot where my mother was waiting for me.

"Text me when you get here tomorrow, okay?" He looked concerned.

"I will" and I got in the car. He waved to me as the car drove away.

"Oh, he is handsome. Is he your boyfriend?" she laughed a little.

"Mom, he is just a friend._ I can assure you." _

"Well it looks like you are picking the right ones. He looks like a nice guy too" He was very sweet. '_When I get over my own problems I hope I can help him one day.' _It's hard finding people like him. In his own way, he was unique.

* * *

**Songs Used**

**"Never Say Never" The Fray**

** "New York State of Mind" Billy Joel **


	9. Breaking Free

**Starting with this chapter I decided to take the story my own direction. I found it to provide more entertainment to both write and read. I am doing my best to stay within character behavior. I do hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment!**

* * *

**SAM**

I held my phone in my hand after stepping off the bus. I was now Unique's personal protector! Like Superman saving Louis Lane from danger I am here! But…they were _dating_. But yeah, this is just a _platonic_ protection service. I'm okay with that, right? _Buzz! _Following the message I find Unique, she was wearing bright colored clothing. '_Her boobs look big…No wait! I..'_

"Protector Robot Engaged" She laughed. In her had was her MVP Trophy. "Are you planning on gloating to the entire school?"

"No no, Uniuqe is bringing it as a gentle reminder for Arty of…" she flipped her hair and batted her eyes. Her hair gave me a pleasant smell as it flew in front of me, it was a girl smell. "Unique's talents and achievements"

"Well then I hope he is gently reminded!" Walking to Glee club we were going to see the new members Mr. Schuster picked. With me by her side we was left alone and the first thing she does walking in the door is state…

"MVP IN THE HOUSE!" there was nothing subtle about Unique. There were a bunch of papers on the floor and Kurt standing over them. _How is always so much faster than me?_

"National Championship Winners in the house" Tina glared at Unique. '_Cat fight?_ ' Well I would be put in a sticky situation if they fought. I'd have to defend Unique, but then I can't hit Tina because she's a girl. That means I'd have to jump in front of Unique and just take all the blows…'_I'm a meat shield._' Perhaps I could use one of those Gungan personal shields, they helped Jar Jar.

Unique pulled out a fan and began to fan Arty.

"When did everyone become so obsessed with who is the biggest star?" Kurt looked at all of us.

"Since day one, you and Rachel fought over solo's for three years" Blaine, Tina, and Unique stood over Arty. "No more stalling, who is the 'new Rachel?'" Why couldn't they let this go?

"Yeah, who is it?" Sugar was not helping. Now Brittney was on him.

"Tell us"

"After meticulous deliberation and an online poll, the 'new Rachel' is…Blaine. Brittney you were a close second. "

"I came in third?" Tina looked pissed.

"Let's not worry about third and fourth please"

"And we don't need to talk about this either" she took away a cupcake from him.

"Why do you hate strong black women for?" Unique was going for the throat on him.

"Come on Unique, leave him be" I told her. She stood up just as Mr. Schue walked in.

"Guys this young lady gave hands down one of the best auditions I have ever seen. Let's give it up for our newest member Marley Rose!" She did great yesterday. We all clapped for her she would make a great addition to Glee club.

"Marley on behalf of all of The New Directions, welcome!" Blaine was being diplomatic, like Senator Padmé.

"Thank you! I'm really excited to be here"

"I really like your sweater. Where'd ya get it?" Sugar was being nice, for once.

"Oh thanks! Umm. J Crew"

"Really?" Sugar was back to her old self. _'Cat fight number 2? I'm glad I'm not a girl'_ Seeing her again made me remember what we said about the lunch lady and the bad impression we gave to Unique. I did not want Marley to think like that about us too.

"Regardless, she looks great and you sang great yesterday Marley" Mr. Schue came in.

"I feel as a Glee club we should not make fun of people just to be popular. I didn't feel right" I looked out to my group mates, Joe and Arty looked the most uncomfortable.

"I am glad you think that. I overheard you guys yesterday. That's my mom you were talking about" Marley looked at Mr. Schue and he looked at us, he was really disappointed.

Arty looked at Marley "I am really sorry for what we said. I didn't feel good about it."

"And I should have said something" Joe looked at her.

"Me too, I am Sorry Marley. We should not try to do stuff like that just to get the Cheerios to like us" I hoped Marley and Unique would have a better opinion of us.

"Remember, we are a together through thick and thin" Mr. Schue told us. And I am glad that you came together to fix a mistake" he tapped me on the shoulder. "You're a good man Sam"

"You know you're going to end up back on the slushy list" Kurt shook his head. "I am glad I won't have to be a part of it this time. Too much of the artificial cherry flavoring for me" He was right. The halls were going to be more dangerous than before. Peril all around! Perhaps there could be some way to deal with it.

"How many times are we going to have to deal with it?" I was feeling strangely brave.

"As many times as they keep throwing them in our faces" Arty looked sad. "I was just beginning to enjoy being popular too"

"Well what if we can stop them?"

"Not with violence" Joe was right

"No, we just need an inside man to find some dirt on Kitty. Then they will leave us alone" Tina was willing to do whatever it takes. But I questioned if working in the shadows was the right way to deal with it! Heroes act in the light of justice!

"Oh my gosh, that's so easy guys. She hates all of you guys but her and I are BFFs on the down-low because I'm rich" Sugar snorted, she walked up to Tina and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh Sugar, I think we just found our leverage. Let's meet up at lunch"

"If you'll follow me, milady" I gestured to Unique. We began talking in the halls.

"You are really going to do something to the cheerleader?"

"Well, We have a monster on our hands. Best we deal with it now" I told her.

"From what has already happened, this will be interesting. Unique just hopes she can dodge all the bullets" I questioned how we could finally generate respect from the Cheerios and much of the football team.

At lunch we listened to Sugar.

"So I didn't want to say this in front of Mr. Schuester" '_I thought you had Aspergers?_' "But she actually has a porn video" _'What?'_

"Isn't that super illegal?" Arty asked.

"That's just gross" Joe added.

"She used it to blackmail her last math teacher to give her an A" Sugar laughed. "The funny part was how she named it. 'Kitty Porn'. Get it?" '_I think I'm going to be sick_.'

"Ewwww" it came from all of us.

"I like kittens. Sometimes I communicate with them" We all looked at Brittney.

"Let's just say I have the only copy. She gave it to me to hide it from her parent's. Just tell her we will publish it if she does not back off"

"I don't know how I feel about this" Joe looked around at us.

"You guys are no fun. I'll do it. I have cooler friends anyways. And I don't mean you guys" Did we have much of a choice?

"Hey Gang" Kitty, Phil and Bobby sat down.

"This is awkward" Sugar said out loud. We all glared at her.

"You two seem inseparable these days" She was talking to me and Unique.

"I have to stay around here because of those guys" I looked at Kitty's goons.

"Man you need to get over it. All we did was check how thick momma was doing" Phil angered me.

"I have a name. It's Unique"

"You like telling people that don't you?" We didn't respond to Sugar.

"A pleasure to meet you Unique, name's Phil" he was grinning at her. Unique turned to face me and ignored him.

"No need to be so rude, he was trying to be polite" Kitty slightly turned her head as she spoke.

"I don't have anything to say to him" She stood up and walked off.

"Aww come back here! Mmm dat ass" I could feel my cheeks getting warm. I was getting sick of his way of treating Unique. I tried to hold back before but…

_WHAM!_

I leaned over him, my fist was clenched and he was out cold on the ground. I stood up, I was not used to this kind of anger. Kitty and Bobby looked at me shocked. Bobby lunged for me.

_JAB! JAB! JAB!_

I was happening so fast, he hit me in the ribs, I blocked the punch to the face and he hit me in the gut. I could hear people around me shifting around but I was too focused on Bobby. Using my football training I tackled him to the ground, he kept hitting my arms but it did nothing.

"LEAVE UNIQUE ALONE!" I yelled at his face. I had a fist raised. He nodded.

"YEAH YEAH! I GOT IT" Someone pulled me off him. It was Joe. I shook him off. I looked around, everyone was staring at me. It hurt to breathe.

"What are you doing man?" Joe asked me. I put an arm to my side.

"They were harassing Unique. It was just not right." He nodded at me.

"EVANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" It was Coach. She looked down at Phil and Bobby. Some other adult came up.

"Get Phil to sick bay. You two come with me" I looked back to my friends at the table.

"That was a hot, I wish a guy would do that for me"

"Sugar! Not now" I could hear Tina while following Coach Beiste. We were in the empty locker room. I did not feel bad for what I did.

"What the hell WAS THAT!?" She yelled at us. "YOU HAVE A GAME IN TWO DAYS AND YOU DO THIS!?"

"He punched us" Bobby was throwing me under the bus.

"WHY? DAMN IT EVANS"

"Because…because they were harassing a girl and would not leave her alone. They even held her up against a locker" She shook her head.

"Is this true?" She was glaring down Bobby. He could not look her in the eye.

"Yeah…" I could hear her sigh.

"Boys" she simply said. "Well, I can't let you guys play. Sam, you may have been trying to protect a girl, but you can't solve problems with street justice. Why couldn't you have spoken to Will or I?" That was a good question, I felt stupid. I stared at the locker room ground "I am going to have to call and tell your guardians and suspend the three of you from football for a month"

"What? WHY?" Bobby yelled.

"Because all of you were reckless, you and Phil were harassing a girl and Sam started violence" We were going to miss the next 2 games.

"Bobby look at me" her voice was really loud. "You leave girls alone. When they don't want to talk to you, Leave-them-alone."

"Yes Coach"

"Sam?" I looked up to her, her face was sad. I felt really guilty. "Talk to us" she noticed I was holding my side. "Are you hurt?" I looked down but nodded. "I'm taking you two to the infirmary and will be making those calls. Don't come to practice" She gave a sound of frustration. "Come on" we looked at each other for a second. I still hated what he did.

Phil was not here. An old woman walked up to Coach.

"Because he was unconscious he had to be hospitalized"

"Okay, will you look at these two boys?"

"Sit" the nurse was looking at me and pointed to a chair, I followed your instruction. "You look like you are in pain. Your chest?" I nodded. I did not notice how much it hurt until now. I was calming down. "Lift your shirt."

I looked down, under my left peck there was bruising.

Sometimes being a hero sucked.

"Apparently Glee club is full of warmongers fighting primal battles over succulent black meat to claim as their own territory" It was none other than Sue Sylvester. '_This is going to be hell._'


	10. When Stop Is Not Enough

**UNIQUE**

"Aww come back here! Mmm dat ass"

I was done. I was not going to be toyed with by that _boy_ Phil and his hoe ring leader. He thinks he could handle all _this woman_. Which was his first mistake, but just like Sam everyone is assuming I have a vagina. And even in my anger I knew it was better to be sexualized than beaten.

Phil was dangerous; he was willing to be physical with me to get what he wanted. So many emotions I play off, I have been trying to play off my fears, and my insecurities. But it gets tiring. Entering the Glee Club room Mr. Shuester was reading music sheets.

"Unique" he walked up to me. "I have been thinking about this year's performances. I know we can use your talents and that of the other glee club members so we can all shine. With you I know New Directions will be number one!" Mr. Shuester was gave me the impression of truly being a good man. I went to a chair and sat down, slouching. "What is it Unique?" He sat next to me. "I could from the moment you walked in her you were upset." I looked at him, and he looked up the door and closed it. He pulled the chair so he would sit in front of me. "What is going on?"

"Boys…won't leave me alone" I couldn't tell him all the truth but something just needed to get off my chest. I was fighting but it was hopeless, I began to cry. "These football players, they held me up against a locker. They were harassing me, trying to _get with me_. In lunch they were hitting on me, Kitty encourage it and when I tried to leave the football players made more comments about me" Was I making this a bigger problem than it was?

"I am glad you told me Unique. That is sexual harassment." He walked off and returned. "Here" He handed me a tissue box, I made full use of it. "Would you mind coming with me to speak with the school councilor? Regardless of what you look like you deserve respect." I stood up to look at Mr. Shuester in the eye.

"Sam has been so kind to me, protecting me from them."

"The sooner we stop it now the less of a problem it will be for the both of you and all of New Directions. If one of us is harassed, we are being harassed" He put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay to go now?" I nodded.

_SLAM!_

"He needs go to a doctor!"

"He will when I'm done with him" I saw Sam, shirtless, being pulled by the ear by a tall athletic blond woman. The other woman yelling at her was much older.

"Will, this brute of yours decided to throw his temperamental, puberty laced, horny anger tantrum at one of the football team mates and scare one of my cheerleaders"

"What is going on?" Mr. Shuester asked Sam. Sam was looking at me, his hands at his pulled ear. I saw a large bruise on his torso.

"Kitty, and her two football friends were upsetting Unique. They-"

"And so you found the best way to ask them to be quiet was with your fist caveman?" The athletic woman was barking into his ear. A thicker and burlier woman walked in.

"Let go of Sam so he can get looked at" Sam was set free. "Look, I have already delt with it. I suspended him from the football team for a month" The burly woman told the athletic one.

"I don't know what you teach your football players, he-queen of manhood, but it seems they have truly mastered the savagery of barbarism" The athletic one was insulting.

Sam attacked them? I knew he was keeping them away from me but… _'why me?'_ Sam just continued to look at me, his green eyes were wide. Mr. Shuester shook his head at them.

"And Unique says one of your cheerleaders was encouraging the behavior. Do not twist this Sue." I was left in an awkward spot because while wiping my eyes I am standing next to them argue not sure if I should move or not.

The burly woman walked to me. "Come with me" walking around the two they only continued to glare at each other, they seemed lost in it. Me, the burly woman, Sam, and the older woman were all outside. We could hear them yelling from outside the doors.

"Make sure he sits in the infirmary until his guardians come pick him up" The burly woman looked at the old woman.

"I'm sorry" Sam was whispering to me, he touched my arm. I looked at his built body. The bruise looked bad. His blonde hair was matted. He looked like a mess.

"Why did you do that Sam? You're hurt and you're in trouble" His hand just remained on my shoulder.

"Because it was the right thing to do. They were giving you trouble and it angered me. They did not respect you"

"But look where you are" he was being pulled off by the nurse.

"I don't care" he was looking back at me "I want to make sure you're safe" and he was gone.

The door slammed open and the blond came out.

"Keep your tribe away from my Cheerios" she then pointed a finger at me. "Learn to defend yourself instead you dark skinned TRANSalvian princess"

_'How did she know?' _Oh god. It could all happen here, again. I can't, not again. The halls were busy but I just began to run.

"Wait!" I did not stop, I just kept going. Looking for freedom. I found the nearest girl's bathroom, inside was Kitty. She looked up at me and smirked.

"You caused quite the scene. Is that how you do it? Act weak so men will try to protect you or take advantage of you? Watch them fight for you?" she went to dry her hands. "Not only are you taking my idiot toy soldiers you also seem have another wrapped around your finger. I'm impressed." She walked up to me, face to face. "But get one thing straight. This is MY territory. And it will stay that way" All I could do was glare. "Oh by the way, your makeup is running. I bet you did a great job putting on the water works" She was gone; I stood in the bathroom alone.

"That bitch" I looked at myself in the mirror. What the hell was her problem? She was like poison. I wasn't weak. My hand made a fist. '_I am a survivor'._ I cleaned myself up again walked back to the glee room. Mr. Shuester was gone. Not knowing what to do I walked to class, late. I tuned out the rest of the day.

It was now night and I looked at the moon through my bedroom window. Could life be simple like day and night? Just allow things to happen on rhythmically and calmly? I looked at my phone, the moon light shined off it. I put my thumbs up to the keyboard. I could hear Kitty's words.

_'Sam, you were hurt when I saw you. Are you okay? I'm really worried. Thank you for everything you did. I don't think I can repay you. I am surprised you did that for me. Please take care of yourself. Unique can handle her own' _I sent the text and slipped into my bed. At least it felt comfortable. Kitty was right in the fact I was causing Sam to do things for me he shouldn't.

_Buzz!_

_ 'I did those things because if I did not they would might have treated you even worse. You may be a 'diva' on a stage but right now you're a damsel in distress. Let me be your white knight XD I did crack a rib though…so go light on the distress stuff?' _He was impossible to deal with. Did he not see what he was doing?

_Buzz!_

_'Also, since I don't have football practice for a month you so have to watch Avatar with me! I have not watched it in two weeks! After that it's all the Star Wars movies. I have so much free time muwahahaha! _

"You're such a fool" I smiled at the phone and turned it off. When was I going to tell him I was trans?


	11. When Kitty's Claws Come Out

**Warning: Some sexual imagery, reader discretion is advised.**

**SAM**

_I stood at the mountain top of Zirakzigil, the snow was heavy and my bones felt like ice. But my spirit was strong. Across from me stood my enemy, covered in black layered robes most of his skin was covered except his hands. On his face was a black breathing device. _

_ "Dat ass" came the booming voice through the roar of the wind. It was Darth Phil. His robes wavered violently. He stood there waiting for me._

_ "LEAVE UNIQUE ALONE!" I was struggling to yell past the elements. My chest hurt to yell and I struggled to even breathe. I was on one knee. His red saber became active, running it through the snow it melted all in its path. _

_ "Oh, you think darkness is your ally. But you merely adopted the dark; I was born in it, molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man, by then it was nothing to me but BLINDING!" He used his force abilities to dash at me. I pushed myself up and met his downward saber slash with my blue saber. _

_ Clash after clash we fought, but he was so strong and I was already crippled. He continued to downward slash me keeping me down. Using my force power I pushed him back and dashed to him. He deflected and pushed me off the side of the mountain, in response I force pulled him._

_ We continued to fight in the air, the wind threw us in different directions and spun us but using the color of the light sabers we continued to strike at each other. The fall felt like it last at least an hour and we did not stop, but the ground was fast approaching. Would we die here and now? I at least wanted to slay him. Her honor will be protected. _

_ I risked everything and pulled him on top of me using the force. Our bodies collided and I stabbed him in the chest. His eyes widened and he looked at me, his voice was weakening. _

_ "Luke, I am your father"_

_ "NOOOOOOOOOOO" and we crashed into the ground below._

_ I looked around. I was now at a temple of some sort. _

_ "My hero" it came from a woman, it was beautiful sounding. Looking at the source I saw it was Unique. She was wearing silk that draped over her body in select places and dangled off from her arms and legs. "You have saved me, come before me" She was lying on a large purple bed; petals fell down upon the bed from an unknown source. I stood at the edge of the bed. "Come closer, champion" I felt my heart racing but I slowly mounted the bed and crawled to her. Her hands grasped my arms and I was over her. "Kiss me" she commanded, her eyes batted at me. I leaned in…_

"I…damn it" it was a dream. I looked over to my comics next to the bed. _'I guess that's what I get'. _I looked down, my little starship trooper was at full salute. "Uggg" I said out loud. Being a teenager sucked; I was horny, a lot. And apparently sighing disapprovingly hurt. I forgot I had my ribs wrapped up last night. I was in the worst mix of discomfort: being sexually unsatisfied and in pain. Speaking of horny…

I turned on my phone to see if Unique responded to my last text which was last Friday I hoped I was not being too forward; I was trying to be funny. There was no response. I sighed again. It was a new week.

"ow" I walked to my bedroom door, I looked at the mirror. I looked at my wrappings, Bobby hit me pretty good then I looked down. "Oh" I had to tuck away my little starship trooper before I snuck into bathroom. I was washing my hands when someone knocked at the door.

"Sam?" It was Kurt, I was in the clear so opened the door.

"What's up?"

"I think we should talk." I walked past him, I had to hold my side.

"About what?" I walked into my bedroom and he followed.

"I let you do your little crush thing. But I think this is getting out of hand" I could hear the springs of my bed as he sat down. I didn't respond to him while picking clothes to wear. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Sam"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me" the way he looked at me made me think of a doll.

"I got it"

"No you don't. Look at yourself. Never have you ever actually had to fight someone, even to help me all you did was threaten someone. Now it has only been a week and you are already getting into fights."

"I already told you, I did it to protect a girl." He stood up now. "ow"

"You didn't have to do it; you could have talked to any of us. You didn't do this to 'protect her', you did this to 'prove' yourself to her." Was he actually saying this about me? "I know you're still sad about Mercedes being gone but now you just picked another girl similar to her and then tried to pick up where you left off with her"

"That is stupid Kurt. How do you even know I like Unique?"

"Because you walk her to class, hang out with her whenever you can, and you may not recall but you went on and on last year about her performances after nationals to the point everyone began to ignore you when you brought it up. Sam, you're _lonely_."

"Unique is nothing like Mercedes!" I threw my shirt on the ground. "And I might be 'easy to read' but it does not mean you should try to use it on me all the time. Why can't I just be left alone?"

"Because you're hurting yourself and others" I picked up my shirt and stared at him for a moment.

"Fine. It's true" I opened my arms out. "I'm lonely, you are right" I could see his expression changed, he liked being right. "But you're wrong about Unique. Why does race or body type have to mean anything? Can't I just like her because I find her pretty?" I walked off. I was so frustrated how he tried to treat me as a 'simple' person.

I got cleaned up and dressed and Mr. Hummel drove both of us to the school. Because I was not in the mood, I broke off from him and checked my phone again. Nothing from Unique, I was disappointed.

_BUZZ!_

It was Phil, I read the message:

_'Kitty wants to talk to you in science lab 2' _What could she want with me? Her face when I punched Phil crossed my mind, she looked very scared. Maybe, Kurt was right. Should I apologize to her? It was early so I was able to walk to the lab with no one in my way. I walked in and it was dark.

"Could you close the door please?" She sounded sad. I did as she asked, but now the room was completely dark. A small light near her turned on. Looking at her I saw she was wearing her cheer outfit but her hair was down and very fluffy. She looked angelic. "Will you come over here?" I walked in front of her; she was sitting on one of the tables.

"What is going on?" I scratched the back of my head. She smelled like vanilla.

"I wanted to say I am sorry" she was looking at me in the eyes, they were big and innocent looking. "I am sorry for not trying to stand up against Phil and Bobby. There we getting out of hand but they would not respect me unless I acted like they did"

"It's okay; really…I am sorry I scared you…" I was ashamed. She was sobbing.

"Do you know why I even associated with them?"

"Why?"

"Because I felt..." she began to hold herself. "Lonely, men don't pay much attention to me and I was afraid I would be ignored if I did not try to be loud" her voice was soft; I had to step closer to hear her. "They treat me like trash, but at least they listen to me. They see me, but not the real me." I could see tears falling down her face. I was really worried about her.

"I feel lonely too..."

"You do?" she grabbed my hands.

"Yeah I do. I understand what it is like to have the world think of you differently than who you really are." I did not see anything wrong with her touch; her hands were warm and soft too. She put my hands on her knees, and forced me to part her legs.

"Kitty…" it was the only thing I could get myself to say.

"Do not stop" she said still crying she was pulling my hands up her thighs they were firm but nice to feel.

"I…I…"

"Do we have to be lonely?" I finally was able to pull my hands away at her inner thigh, I was trying to be gentle though. Her hands went to her face, her crying got worse. I held her shoulders; I didn't understand what was going on.

"Kitty…why are you so sad?" She held my hands again.

"Because when you when you hit Phil I realized what I had become, I realized how lost I was. I noticed on her arms were cut marks. _'She is hurting herself?'_

"Kitty are you cutting yourself?"

"I feel so hurt Sam. I don't know how to love myself" her hands led me to her breasts and she press hard.

"Do not stop" she was crying. I stood there with my mouth open. What was going on? They were warm, soft, and squishy. She felt nice and smelled good. I was deeply aroused. My father would have been ashamed of me, taking advantage of a sad girl. I pulled my arms back.

"Kitty, stop" I hugged her, she was touching the back of my head. Her legs pinned me around my waist. "You're not alone, you can talk to me. But you have stop…this…" One of her hands was at my pants. I tried to pull back but her legs were holding me. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Sam…" she was **_touching_** me, I felt her fingers. I swallowed hard, my breathing was quickening. My ribs were hurting and I could not get enough air.

"Kitty…stop" The bandages were too tight. I was starting to get woozy. Everything turned white…

I woke up. The room was completely dark again. Kitty was gone.

"I.." _What the hell?_ I had no clue what was going on I looked at my phone for the time. It was already the middle of lunch. There were a few messages from most of Glee club asking where I was. I walked out of the dark room back into a lit hall way and my eyes had to adjust. Everyone was walking around normally.

Confused I walked into the cafeteria, got my food and walked to the usual table. Some of my glee friends were missing. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"There you are!" Tina yelled at me.

"Where did you go? Kurt said you were here but when you did not show up we got worried." Joe was watching me. I sat down next to Joe.

"I..don't even know." I just began to eat.

"I'll text everyone I found you" Tina told me.

"I thought you got taken by unicorns to happyville. I am glad you decided to come back"

"Thanks Brittney" I felt sick. "Did Unique ever show up today?"

"No, but what is going on between you two man?" Joe asked me.

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

"Sam, we are all worried" Sugar told me. Blaine, Kurt, Marley and Arty joined us.

"Sam there you are" Kurt was touching me and looking at me. "Where did you go? You were not even at class." I remembered Kitty's pain, perhaps she ran away because she was ashamed? I did not want to get her in this.

"I passed out in the boy's bathroom. The bandages were too tight and I could not breathe" I didn't look at them. Tina gasped.

"That's a lie; we checked all the boy's bathrooms and even the girl's bathrooms." Kurt would not get off my back. "Where were you?"

"I'm going to get my bandages loosened" I stood up and walked off.

"Sam, why are you so angry?" Joe followed me.

"Not now, I just have things to deal with" I was in a bit of pain and I was confused. I just wanted to be alone. I went into the nurse's room and got, new and looser bandages. I avoided everyone and simply went to class early. I could not focus. Checking my phone again I saw that Unique did not message me at all, I deleted all the messages on my phone. Kitty was on my mind. Did I make her feel any better? Why did she keep doing those things when I asked her to stop? Where did she go after I passed out?

I was walking out of my class to the school bus.

_BUZZ! _

It was Kurt:

_'I don't know what is going on with you, and I do care about you, but I am leaving for New York. I told dad to keep an eye on you. We are all really worried about you. If you need to talk to me text me, Kurt'_

I guess it was going to just be me and the Hummels. I was glad he was leaving, both because he'd be happy and mostly because he would leave me alone. I walked in the house where Mr. Hummel was sitting in his lazy-boy chair.

"Sam, come sit with me" he was smiling I waved him off.

"Not now Mr. Hummel… I'm really tired" I was walking past him and he grabbed my pants.

"Sit, now" his voice was more serious. I sat down in the chair next to him. "Now I want to nip this in the butt before this becomes a bigger problem." He took off his hat. _'He is serious'_ "My son tried to talk to you multiple times about this, you don't listen to him, you get into a unnecessary fight, and when I'm sitting in the car with him, about to see him become independent for the first time, he's more worried about you because you randomly disappear at school and make up a lie. I feed you and I clothe you and I house you. You will talk to me or I will send you back to your parents. I love you like a son, but I will not let you go a downward spiral under my roof" the look in his eyes was so intense, and angry I could not look at him. Did Luke feel like this when he saw his dad? "Where were you today? And you better tell me the entire truth" I tried to look him in the eye a few times but ended up staring at my lap.

"When I punched Phil I scared a girl named Kitty. Phil listens to her like she's his boss and she was helping him make fun of Unique. Today I got a text from Phil saying that Kitty wanted to talk to me. I talked to her but she forced me to do… things"

Mr. Hummel's voice got louder. "What things, SAM?"

"She forced my hands on her knees pulled my hands up her legs. I pulled away but she pulled my hands on her breasts and pinned me to her by crossing her legs around me. I tried to get away, by asking her to stop and…and" I was starting to cry, I felt so confused. "She started touch me…I passed out because I could not breathe then. I woke up and she was gone"

"Jesus" he said. "How old is she?"

"I don't know…15 or 16?" He walked up to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"You don't go near her, and you don't talk to her again. No one is going to 'believe' a 15 year old girl forced your hands all over her body."

"But I asked her to stop. I was so embarrassed but she said she was hurt. I saw cut marks on her arms. " I was trying to stop sobbing because it hurt. He hugged me.

"You and I will go to the school councilor tomorrow and report it first okay? That way we are more believable just in case she steps up about it"

"Okay…" I felt crushed. I don't understand why this was happening.

"Now get cleaned up, I'll re-wrap you, get your homework done and go to bed."

"Yes Mr. Hummel"

* * *

**UNIQUE**

I did not feel like I could face what I saw at school last Thursday All the anger and violence. It made me think of what it was like being at Carmel. Thursday's events just brought it back and I was still fighting it for the first time. I have been lying in bed. I didn't want to text Sam because I thought the distance would be better for both of us. I brought out his hostility and he brought out all my fears, my wounds.

_BUZZ!_

I hoped it was not Sam and I was lucky. Unknown Number.

_'xoxo' _is what it said, a movie started to play. I could see a blond girl, in a cheerleader outfit.

"Stop" she said, it was kitty. Touching her was Sam, he was moving his hands up her legs. My mouth dropped open. The film skipped to Sam grabbing her breasts and he was squeezing. She told him to stop again. Finally the movie ended with a picture of Kitty looking directly into the flash shot with something in her mouth. I looked at a moment longer to realize what it was. I was horrified. I threw my phone at the wall across.

Everything was a lie. Sam was just a man-whore trying to impress me. I was beginning to trust him, my mind and heart burned with anger. I grabbed a pillow and began to scream in it. It was as if all hope died inside me.

I hated Kitty and I hated Sam.

* * *

**SAM**

I was taking off my clothes when I noticed something on my little starship trooper. It was sparkly pink stuff. I moved my privet and noticed it made a ring around. I ran to the toilet and threw up. My ribs and throat burned. I ached.

What did she do to me?


	12. A Man's Shame, A Woman's Fury

**UNIQUE**

I opened my eyes, the sunlight hit my face. Pushing myself into a sitting position I looked at my broken phone on the floor. The things I saw…I was furious. But why should I be? He was not my boyfriend, yet I still felt so lied to. It was this anger that helped me return to school, to my mother I kept a calm face, this was my affair. Though I did have to explain I needed a new phone.

I walked into the room of New Directions. Everyone was there but Sam.

"Hi Unique" Everyone said.

"Hey Mercedes" I gave a light nod to her, she looked tragic. But I sat in the back, she looked content eating her snack food and to be honest I already had enough on my plate.

Mr. Shuester walked into Glee, he looked enthusiastic.

"Great news guys! Principle Figgins has asked us to perform for the annual back to school pep rally this week. Now I understand our national street cred has dropped a little bit since school started. But this is our chance to really WOW them and get it back."

"Now what are we going to perform?" As Joe asked the question Mr. Shuester walked to the board.

"Good question. We're family in here and when one of our family is falling down it is up to us to get together and pick them back up" On the board he wrote 'Britney 2.0' '_So this was for her, was everyone just having a terrible year already?'_ I looked down at her. She did look a mess, but traumatic events should not leave you lookin' like a mess. I mean, Unique here clearly has her own issues yet I still keep it cute! I shook my head.

"Oh my god, are we doing 'Britney Week' again?" Tina seemed the most chipper.

"You really came into your own last 'Britney Week' You showed us the best of Britney. Youth, energy, confidence: she inspires you and you inspire us. So everyone prepare a Britney song for the week and we are going to do one for the pep rally. Unique, you and Britney will get to play up front roles in the rally. I hope that'll give you both back your star power! I have asked Blaine and Arty to give us a little taste of what we are asking for" Arty and Blaine took the stage.

_[Artie:]_

_For whatever reason, _

_I feel like I've been wanting you all my life _

_You don't understand _

_I'm so glad we're at the same place _

_At the same time_

_[Blaine:]_

_It's over now_

_I spotted you dancin' _

_You made all the boys stare _

_Those lips and your brown eyes (Artie: Oooh) _

_And the sexy hair_

While I was still angry the music helped me get out of my mind. Helped me enjoy myself, these boys were bringing the sexy!

_[Artie:]_

_I should shake my thang (Blaine: Uh) _

_Make the world want you (Blaine: Hahaha) _

_Tell your girls you'll be back _

_I wanna see what you can do_

_[Blaine and Artie with New Directions Boys:]_

_What would it take for you to just leave with me? _

_Not tryin' to sound conceited but _

_you and me were meant to be_

_You're a sexy girl, I'm a nice guy _

_Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!_

Arty stayed down and danced for Brittney, Blaine come up to me and began to dance around me. It was all in good fun, he gave me his best sexy faces!

_[Blaine with New Directions:]_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_[Artie:]_

_Sometimes a girl just needs one_

_[Blaine with New Directions:]_

_Keep you on my arm girl_

_[Artie:]_

_To love her and to hold_

_[Blaine with New Directions:]_

_And I can be a gentleman_

_[Artie:]_

_And when a girl is with one_

_[Blaine with New Directions:]_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_[Artie:]_

_Then she's in control!_

_[Blaine with New Directions:]_

_If I was your boyfriend_

And by the end I had fire back in me.

_[Blaine:]_

_Can't live with 'em!_

_[Artie:]_

_Can't live without 'em!_

We all clapped for them.

"I am once again inspired by the awesomeness of Britney Mr. Schue"

"And Unique is too!" He smiled. He dismissed us for the day with our best foot forward. I was wondering what I would perform. It was then I saw Sam walking in my direction since we had class in the same hall. He looked terrible; I could see his eyes were red and puffy. But was I supposed to have mercy for a guy who led me on? I was in an uncomfortable place, he has helped me out with all my problems yet him being with Kitty tainted everything. My thinking time was up; we were looking at each other at the door of our class rooms.

I walked into mine; I was not going to talk to him. I remembered what Unique truly was and the power she possessed. Anger killed the mopey part of me and gave me strength. My mercy was given in the fact I did not slap him again. While he did help get Phil off my back if it was all just to get in my pants then I have no time for it.

Kitty could have him.

All I had to do was be away from him a weekend and a day and look where we stood. I am NOT dealing with that. The school bell rang and class ended. I blazed out of that class trying to make sure Sam did not get to me. However my efforts failed.

"Unique" it was if he was stuck in a permanent state of sadness. He had that moment after look of crying. "Let me walk you to class" Even in his own pain he still wanted to help me. I looked up at him and glared into his eyes. The only thing I saw looking back was sorrow. We stood in the hallway for a long moment. Everything paused. Never has anything in my life been so morally gray. I felt the fact I was a man was wrong, black. Being Unique was a blessing, white. I win MVP, white. I get beaten because I'm Unique, black. But now stood before me a man who both protected me and single handedly hurt me. Was it regret I saw in his eyes? I wanted to yell at him, call him a manipulator, a phony, and a heartbreaker. I wanted to slap him, I wanted him to feel equal shame for the pain I felt. But his eyes. His eyes told me _'I can't take anymore'_ There was only one time I have seen those kind of eyes before, in my reflection the day I was beaten at Carmel, I had those eyes.

In him I saw someone who now looked like they could understand the pain I had felt. I grabbed his hands. I dropped all my anger directed at him.

"Sam" his bottom lip was quivering. "I feel this week has been draining for both of us". He nodded. "I don't know what is going on Sam. But, I am here" he hugged me tightly and started to cry. We simply stood there, the bell rang and we were officially tardy but he would not let go.

[Unique:]

_You don't have to say what's on your mind_

_'Cause I know where you've been_

_Give it up and leave it all behind_

_And then let me begin_

_Come on over here_

_Let me show how things should be_

_I will make it alright_

_Let me make it clear_

_You can put your trust in me_

_Yes I will be there_

I didn't know what to do; the one thing that always healed me was to sing. We both need healing. I did what I felt was natural; my voice was soft, just loud enough for him to hear.

Come on over here

Let me show how things should be

I will make it alright

Let me make it clear

You can put your trust in me

Yes I will be there

I stopped. All I could hear was his pain. It was all uncontrollable from him, in the hug, I could feel his entire body shaking. When it stopped we stood in silence.

"Unique…I know we know each other the least, but I feel like you know me the most" His hands moved up and down my back. I looked up to his face. He knew nothing. Tears were falling from his chin.

"We need to get to class" I killed the conversation. He put his arms down and I stepped back. He walked me to class. "Good bye" I told him plainly and opened the door to the classroom. Stopping mid-way I looked his walk was the worst I have ever seen it. He was slouching, and taking each step slowly. I could see his shoulders shake up and down. He was still crying.

"There are just some battles you have to fight on your own Sam…" I whispered at his direction. I hoped he could understand one day.

* * *

**SAM**

I felt so emasculated. How does a 15 year old girl have her way with a 17 year old football player? I just walked the halls aimless, crying. I didn't know where to go or what to do. When Unique hugged me and sang to me, I felt some peace. But now I was just so lost. Where did I go wrong? I just wanted to help, to be a good guy, to be a hero. My body was just used without permission, guys have body shame too. Guys don't want to be…_abused_ either. But I didn't understand, was Kitty just so sad she could not control herself? I feel so ashamed because of my lack of control: my anger at Phil, my arousal about Kitty.

Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Shue found me. They grabbed me and led me to her office. I just looked down, slouching in the chair.

"This is spiraling out of control" It was Mr. Shue's voice.

"I've spoken with each cheerleader in privet. They all confirm she did talk to Sam but for only a few minutes. They all claim Kitty thought Sam was fine when she left. Upon physical examination, there were no cuts on her body…" I looked at them. The faces they gave me, it was one you gave to people when you thought they were going crazy, that face that showed true concern.

"But…she"

"I know. But we can't prove it. There are no records or recordings. The best we have is conformation that she spoke to you. Speaking with Kitty herself gave me nothing that the others had not said. You did tell me everything you know, right Sam?"

"Yes" it was a lie, I could tell no one what I found on my body when I undressed. How she woman handled me was enough to share…I couldn't share the rest. Mr. Shue sat in the chair next to me.

"Sam, I know we can't take away what happened. But know Sam you always have your pride and dignity. No one can take that from you, not your strength too." I stood up.

"That's not true, it was taken from me. She violated me" I never knew how destructive women could be. Even Santana was not this evil. "Don't tell anyone. Can I go home?" They nodded.

"I'll drive you" Ms. Pillsbury told me. Sitting in the office with her holding my hand Mr. Shcue got my backpack I left randomly in the hallway and they escorted me to her car. He hugged me and helped me in. She drove me home and helped me inside. Mr. Hummel gave me new wrappings and helped me get into bed.

Have I become crippled? I felt like less than a man, a piece of meat.

* * *

**Songs Used**

**"Boyfriend" Justin Bieber**

**"Boys" Britney Spears**

**"I Will Be There" Britney Spears**


	13. A Kitty Conundrum

**UNIQUE**

Tuesday of the 2nd week of school. Sadly there was no way to skip it. I sat in Glee club, Sam was missing again.

"Where is Sam?" Sugar screeched at Mr. Shuester.

"He is…out for a bit, he's not feeling well" his tone of voice was dark.

"If we are helping Britney shouldn't we help Sam too?" Arty spoke up.

"Yeah" Brittney still dressed like trash and it looked like she was munching on Doritos this time.

"I agree with you Arty, but this time…" he shook his head. "We can't. However, we should be glad that Unique has found the strength to be with us" He smiled at me, all of New Directions looked at me. I simply smiled back. Yes, I was 'over' my problems.

However it was simply I have learned to 'deal' with them. My emotions are no longer manic; I just had a calm wave of disappointment and anger splash on my shores. A gentle tsunami.

"Let's discuss our Pep Rally coming up this Friday" Mr. Schuster changed the subject. "Brittney what would you like to perform?"

"Ghghhh Morome"

"Brittany, You have to swallow, regardless of how many times you chew" She did so loudly.

"Thank you Mr. Shue, I want to sing Gimme More. Because I want more Doritos" I saw her look down at her empty bag.

"Okay, Gimme More it is!" He wrote it down on the white board. "What about you Unique?"

"I want to be the opening act, and I want it to be a secret. No chirography, just me and a mic" I could tell he was thinking about it.

"I know what Unique can do, Okay. Then it's settled. I will get us movin' on the dance floor! Everyone meet after school for practice! A round of applause" We all started clapping except Brittney, she appeared to be distracted chewing. We began to step out and she started clapping after she swallowed.

Marley walked with me.

"Tina told me you only joined a few days before me" I nodded. "What do you think of the Glee club?" '_Full of manic depressants who all seem to trade sanity and emotional stability with musical talent' _

"It's fun and interesting. I can't wait to be out on the stage again" Her eyes were all bright eyed, she looked so naive and innocent.

"Well we don't know them very well so I was hoping we could get the girls together and hang out. I'd like to do a sleepover!" That was actually not such a bad idea. I have learned to be socially distant but hopefully I could have friends again.

"I would like that Marley"

"JBI here! Rumors are spreading that you, Unique Adams, are the reason behind Sam Evan's hostile behavior which now lead up to his, literally, bone crushing embarrassment of being banned from the next 2 football games?" There was a blue mic in my face. I stood there and looked at him and his 'camera man'. The 'news cast' boy looked like a complete nerd, I'd not touch him with a ten foot pole.

"Do you usually just run up to people and do that? That's obnoxious. Unique will not deal with it. Come on Marley" we walked on, he kept saying things but we ignored him. Eventually he left. What was up with this school?

Lunch started and I stood out the cafeteria. I looked down at my new phone. I do not know why but I felt it was right to put Sam's number on my contact list. The same thoughts crossed my mind, what he did with Kitty. I was no longer angry, I find a form of emotional moderation, but I was not willing to leap back to his side. It would have been easier to ignore him had he not been so broken yesterday. I put my phone away.

Walking through the lunch room without much emotional rise I sat down with the New Directions. Everyone was there, excluding Sam.

"Have any of you text Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah and I got no response" Sugar looked to Tina.

"He didn't say anything to me either. I texted Kurt and he did not get a response either."

"Me three" Blaine.

"Me four" Arty.

"I got a response" We all looked at Brittney!

"Let me see!" Tina took her phone.

"Brittney, you were texting yourself…"

"Oh, I thought he was playing text 'copycat' with me" We all sighed.

"What is going on with him? We have all gone through so much but it's like he hit his breaking point" Tina looked at the rest of us.

"The straw the broke the camel's back" Arty's voice was low and dramatic. "Do you know what happened Unique? I mean he has been around you a lot lately"

"No, I do not know why he is so sad" I was thinking of texting him, what everyone was saying was making me feel guilty.

"Hey guys" It was Kitty, she had no goons. I looked at her, she smiled. I put my hands under my desk and made fists. She looked around, she looked concerned. "Where is Sam?"

"He is not feeling well right now. Asian Bird Flu" Tina told her, nodding with what she said.

"Yeah" they all said at different times, I remained silent.

"Oh well I do hope he gets better soon. I bet he'll be on his feet ready for round 2 in no time!" She winked at me. _'That bitch'… _"Brittney since you were demoted I just wanted to talk to you quickly. When you led our dance routine was it like this?" she waved her arms around.

"Yeah it was"

"Okay thanks I just wanted to make sure when I lead the dance! Bye everyone!" she walked off.

"She's such a bitch, that's what I love about her" I glared at Sugar.

"Sugar do you still have that video of her?" I asked her.

"I don't know, it's not I look at it every day. I'll text you if I find it"

"Good. I think it's time to take her down a peg"

Lunch ended and everyone left for their classes. I walked slowly, looking at my phone, debating.

_'Sam will you be at school tomorrow?'_

_BUZZ! _

_'No'_

_ 'Do you want someone to talk to?'_

_ BUZZ!_

_ 'I want to talk to you…in person…please'_

Damn it, why did that girl ruin everything? In a small way it was nice living that small lie: one boy, one girl, true love.

_'Then come to the school tomorrow'_

_ BUZZ!_

_ 'I'm not ready yet' _Whatever has happened was clearly traumatic, and of anyone I should be empathetic. I must remove all personal anger and bitterness that I have for him, it was the right thing to do.

_'I will ask my mother if I can come over tomorrow'_

_ BUZZ!_

_ ':)'_

With it settled I finished the rest of the school day and went to the auditorium, did some chirography with New Directions and went home. Mr. Shcuester was not a stickler as Jesse was, of course he was also much more of a kind person too.

"Hey honey how are you?"

"Not well" I threw my things on the ground.

"Why?"

"High school" she nodded. "Could we talk?"

"Of course" we went the dining room table.

"When you took care me after Carmel, how did you do it?" I watched my mother fixed her poster and take a deep breath.

"Unique, that was such a difficult time for all of us" she shook her head "We just had to be there. That was the most important part; it's what made you stop crying."

"I think I found someone who feels the same way but I don't know what to do" She leaned over and grabbed my hand.

"I know that the only way someone could feel like you did is if something truly terrible happened. There is no way to rush it, they have to find their own peace with it. Just be there for them. But you must be strong for them."

"And what if I have a negative history with them?"

"Dear, how can you already have a history with someone when you've only known them for 6 or 7 days?"

"You have no idea"

"Then use this time to fix that gap, start to heal wounds. Heal each other. Unique, I have never met anyone as strong, enduring or individual as you are. I know in my heart you will help this person"

"Can I go to her house tomorrow" I lied because I did not want my mother to freak out being at a boy's house.

"Yes"

After my homework was done, cleaned up and took my medication I went to my phone.

_'I will see you tomorrow' _

Sometimes I wondered how I do it.

_ BUZZ! _It was Sugar.

_ 'The vid is missing, she came over to my house yesterday and we hung out. Maybe she took it?'_

I let my body fall upon my pillows.

"You thought of everything, didn't you Kitty?"


	14. Retribution

**UNIQUE **

Sam never responded back. A part of me truly wondered what happened between Kitty and Sam. Though clearly it was graphic, there had to be more. Kitty herself seemed perfectly content. What happened?

I was walking down the school hall when I noticed glee club standing outside our room staring inside.

"What is going on?"

"Sue Sylvester" Tina said. I looked in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mr. Shuester was yelling at Sue. Around them were Cheerios tossing paint on the walls in random light colors from paint buckets.

"It has come to my attention that in the last two weeks I have not done a single act of cruelty to any particular individual or group" She picked up a jug of paint and tossed paint all over our chairs. "And, Becky here , told me an astonishing fact I never thought about" A short blonde girl in a cheerio's outfit stood next to her.

"The Glee Club is sad because they don't have bright colors like we do, Coach" She pulled on the bright red on her outfit.

"And you know what? She's right! It's time to brighten the place! Lighten up Will!" In her jump suit she bent over to pick up another paint can when Mr. Shuester grabbed it first and held it to his chest.

"ENOUGH!" He said to her. "The Glee kids are perfectly fine without paint being tossed around and ruining their room" I looked in a little more, bright colors splashed up and down the walls and dripped down. The Piano was covered in blues and yellows unevenly. I started to whisper to the rest of the Glee club.

"Isn't she going to get in trouble by the school?"

"Not really, stuff like this happens all the time" Arty was looking up at me.

"Principle Figgins really does not do much" Blaine told me.

"How does this school function?" I asked them.

"With fear of Sue's wrath" Joe's answer made me shake my head. Brittney walked past all of us and up to Mr. Shuester and Sue Sylvester.

"The colors make me happy" she told them.

"Of course they do. Simplicity often comes a much smaller ability to process slashing remarks and debilitating actions from others"

"I like the blue most. I help me think of the sky–" Brittney squealed as yellow paint was splashed all over her. Gasping, all of us looked at the source, Kitty.

"Oh my gosh Coach! I am so sorry I was trying to hit a wall!" Kitty acted surprised.

"Though I have to say your aim is quite terrible I do give you some credit for at times I mistake her for a wall as well. A nimble wall that can do sensual dancing so whorish she looks like a jailbait prostitute, but a wall none the less" Brittney grabbed the paint can from Mr. Shuester's hands and swung it as if it were open. It looked like she forgot to open the can and also forgot to hold on to it as it flew in the air and hit Kitty in the face. Kitty hit the ground.

Mr. Shuester looked at his hands in shock and then looked at Kitty and then Brittney.

"GET THE NURSE NOW!" He yelled at us. We ran for it. The nurse was the older woman I saw treating Sam.

"Can I help all of you?" In a flurry we all waved our hands at her to follow us and brought her back. By the time we returned both Mr. Shuester and Sue were covered in paint. Sue walked up to us and used the nurse's clothes as a rag to get the paint off her face and arms.

"Get my Cheerio back up or I'll have you fired" and she stormed off with the other Cheerios.

"Help me get her into the infirmary" The nurse said. In a twisted way I was glad this happened.

"Brittney what were you doing?" I could hear Mr. Shuester ask her.

"She made me yellow; I wanted to make her blue. Like the sun and sky" Paint was dripping off of him.

"Okay" was all he said to her. Joe and the Nurse carried Kitty off. The rest of us walked in slowly. "Brittney you and I will separately use Coach Bestie's showers and change into whatever extra clothes she has"

"Mr. Shue, why don't we just shower at the same time? That seems more logical" He raised a finger but lowered it.

"Let's not worry about that now Brittney"

He walked with her up to us and stopped. "No practice tonight, try to not breathe in the fumes" and he left with her. I looked around.

"What a disaster"

"Well this is what the janitor is for" Sugar said. '_Well I don't want to be the janitor'_

Classes went normally and during lunch we discussed about Kitty's health. Though I hope she didn't suffer any permanent trauma I did hope she learned that if you mess with people long enough, they will mess with you back. I texted Sam on how to get to his house and called my mother to drive me over.

"Remember, I will trust your judgment" She was looking at me in the eye. "If you need to stay to night I understand. Here is your medication just in case" I put it in my purse. I hoped I did not have to spend the night with Sam.

"Thank you, you are the best" I hugged her and got out. I could hear my shoes click while walking to the door. I knocked. An older man opened the door.

"You must be Unique. Sam has told me about you. I am Mr. Hummel, Kurt's dad." He shook my hand. "I was happy to hear someone was coming over. I have been trying to talk to him but…" his tone of voice got much less chipper. "He's not been himself" I just nodded. He let me in the house, it was more decorated that I thought, could it have been the work of Kurt? Mr. Hummel led me to what I assumed to be Sam's room but did not open the door as he spoke to me. "If he causes you any trouble, let me know"

"Thank you Mr. Hummel" What did he mean by that? Regardless I tried to keep my tone as quiet as his and walked in. Sam's room was littered with comic books and Nintendo 64 cartages. His bed was a mess and its top sheet was wrapped around him while he played a video game from a small tv screen. "Sam?" no response, he was lost in his game. I walked up to him slowly and lightly touched his shoulder. "Sam?" He paused his game and looked up at me. His green eyes reminded me of a puppy.

"Unique, hey!" He smiled at me, I sat next to him. "I have been thinking about you" he told me.

"What else have you been doing?" I didn't know what I was doing, he _looked_ fine, but if he was we would not be sitting next to each other.

"Well I wanted to save Avatar for when you got here and beyond that I've just been keeping my mind busy…" We looked at each other. I could see the mask on his face cracking. He looked back at his game and resumed it. I watched his body moved and animate with the game. In a way,I felt the cold shoulder.

"Sam…" I placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on his upper arm. "You brought me here for a reason and I think we both know it's more than to watch Avatar or watch you play video games" He turned off his game.

"I did. But I don't know if I'm ready to say those words" he looked back at me and held me. "Will you watch Avatar with me?" What was he afraid to face?

"Yes" He grabbed the movie, and his bed sheet and jumped up.

"Come on!" He held a hand out and I instinctively grabbed it. Taking me out of his room he led me to the living room with a larger and much more expensive TV. He escorted me to the couch, popped the movie in, and covered both of us with his bed sheet. "This movie is so cool. You'll love it" He kept himself sitting far enough where we were not touching, but close enough so we could feel each other's body heat. "I am glad you are here, it means a lot to me."

If he was just going to avoid all his emotional baggage with Sci-fi movies I might be here all night.


	15. (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction

**SAM**

"And there is Sigourney weaver" I pointed at the screen.

"Uh huh"

"She was in the 'Alien' movie series"

"Uhhh huh" in front of us the world of Pandora flashed across the screen.

"Her nick name in those movies was Ripley"

"Uhhhhh huh" I looked at her. She was looking at me. I watched the light of the film change color on her face…

"Sam?" I felt myself blush a little.

"This move cost over 230 million to make! Isn't that crazy?" I tried to lean a little bit to make the statement really important. I accidently got really close to her face since she was sitting next to me.

"Sure" I bit my bottom lip. I pulled myself back snuggled under my side of the bed sheet. Why were girls so difficult and so confusing?

While we watched the movie I tried to steal glances of her. Her thick lips, her small little button nose, her pretty eyes and skin. She was just…beautiful, and she was the one who _knew_ me. She didn't try to hurt me or use me. But why were we so… _off_ now?

_'You brought me here for a reason and I think we both know it's more than to watch Avatar or watch you play video games'_ Her words played in my mind. And I knew. I knew why I brought her here. To tell her the truth and have her help me be strong enough to come back to school. I felt so much shame…like when Superman would rip off his costume forgetting he was wearing it.

But he had a hot bod, for an alien I guess. The movie was going on but was too busy looking down at myself, at the sheet. I had a hot bod.

"But Clark Kent was so much more than I am"

"You mean Superman?" '_Did I speak out loud?_'

"Ye…yeah" Unique grabbed the remote and turned down the movie

"What are you thinking about Sam?" She was now facing me. I didn't want to lead her on but…

"Nothing" I looked away. Kurt was right, I'm easy to read. I could hear the sheet being shifted and Unique moving. She grabbed my arm. Her soft touch made me think of Kitty…

"Unique sees right through you. Will you look at me?" I turned my head back, I was holding back. "Sam, you really helped me when I first got to this school. I am grateful. Talk to me" Her eyes were just too much.

"You're missing the good part" I looked back at the movie. Her hands stopped touching me. The rest of the movie was watched in silence. "Good right?" I smiled at her and walked to the dvd player. Next was star wars episode I, we had six more movies to go through at least! '_Perhaps after that we should watch Tron?'_

I was putting Avatar back into its case when Unique walked up to me. Because I was taller than her and looking down I accidently looked at her breasts. '_Damn you cleavage'_. I turned away. "What is it?" _'Stay calm! Think Jabba the Hut, Jabba the Hut'_

"Will you please talk to me? I see your pain, you are not covering it up at all" Her hand ran down my bare arm, it sent shivers down my back. "Do you know why I came?" I still faced the blank tv, looking at her reflection. Watching her look at the back of my head, she held my wrist. I flipped my hair out of my face.

"Because I asked you"

"Because I have felt the pain you have felt" I turned back and looked at her in the eye. I had not realized how late it was. The house was quite, Mr. Hummel must have already gone to bed.

"How could you know what I have felt?" I was getting upset. Her other hand went to my face.

"Because it's in your eyes, I saw those same eyes when I was hurt" I held the hand at my face. I stepped closer to her.

"What do you mean?" We were only inches apart.

"You asked me why I came to McKinley and I did not tell you. Do you remember?" My heart was starting to race. Such a pretty girl being so nice to me, I did stupid things for her that everyone yelled at me for. Yet here she was. "It was because I was…_brutally_ attacked at my other school" She looked away. I could see her starting to cry. "The jocks and Vocal Adrenaline held me into a standing position and just punched me over and over…" My eyes widened. I hugged her, held her close and leaned my head on top of hers. She was crying in my chest. I felt so powerless, I wanted to make her feel better, make her feel safe.

"Unique…" I was crying too. "I won't leave your side. I will keep your safe, okay?" I could smell her girly smell, her body felt amazing against mine. The emotional release was taking me over.

"You can't say that Sam. I saw what you did with Kitty" My heart was racing faster. '_How could she know?' _ "A text was sent to me showing you touching her, and she…pleasuring you" I backed away from her. I was just a toy, even Unique knew what I looked like 'down there'. I had no privacy and no respect given. "And Sam it made me angry! I thought you liked me, you sleep with h-"

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER!" It hurt my ribs but I could not help it. Unique walked back to the couch and sat down.

"How can you say that? I SAW it Sam!" I sat next to her. We were both still in tears.

"And you are assuming I let her touch me"

"Sam, in the video she was asking you TO STOP"

"No, she asked me NOT TO STOP and she kept putting my hands on her" I could see the anger in her face.

"That does not explain why your..." I looked down, and closed my legs. Embarrassment and shame, over and over. Endless.

"I was not conscious…my bandages were too tight I passed out she. Did _that_ to me" She looked shocked. She pulled me to her chest and hugged me. I just let go.

"Sam…had I not known Kitty I might have questioned. But with her…it's not hard to imagine. I don't even know what to say. I am sorry for being angry at you" I pulled my face up and looked up into hers.

"Don't be" That moment when I struggled to kiss her or not. Our lips were so close, I could feel them without touching. Her eyes were red from crying and I assumed mine were too. _'Was the Force with me?'_ I leaned in.

Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry. I used my arms to gently lay her down. She wrapped her arms around me. I was lost in the heat. I let my hands grab her breasts and she moaned. I felt her hands moving up my shirt touching my skin, rubbing over my wrappings and up to my shoulders. Everything felt awesome.

Throwing off my shirt I went back to her. My hands enjoying the chocolate woman under me. I loved her dark skin. Her legs parted, I leaned in pushing her skirt up with my body.

"Unique, I liked you the moment I saw you on stage" Was the corny? I could not care at the time. Her hands were rubbing up and down my arms. My hips started to push into her, it felt natural, like a magnate pulling me in. I was starting to unbutton her top. Her lips burned against mine. I could feel myself sweat. I thrust into her again, I felt a masculine rush.

"Sam…stop" I felt her hands on my chest pushing me away lightly. I pulled my face away from hers. We were panting. Her top was half way done showing her black bra, her breasts were hypnotic. "Just…stop" there was only so much I could take. Women twisting my sexual desires. I leaned over her confused. "The world is not as simple as you think it is" I backed off her and she sat up. We sat next to each other. I was trying to hide my little starship trooper but that was really difficult, he wasn't so little. Her hands went to fix her top and hair.

"I know, Kitty taught me that" she shook her head at me. She remained silent. "But why can't this, _us_, be simple?"

"Because we hardly know each other and I have some personal problems I'd rather not get you involved with"

"Fine, we will go on dates and get to know each other more. And I want to help you" My breathing was starting to slow.

"Sam, you are not getting the point. It is not that simple, no!"

"Then why did you let me kiss you?" I ran a hand through my hair, my mind burned. I don't get why we could not be together.

"Because I am attracted to you and I felt overwhelmed with what Kitty did to you, but now I realize how stupid that is for me" I watched her look at her phone. "It's so late, my mother won't be awake"

"Just stay"

"Where is your restroom?" I pointed and she walked off. I sat alone in the dark room, I was calmed down. I felt burning frustration, my wet skin cold. I liked her, and she just admitted to liking me. Why would she not just give it a try? Why would anyone hurt her? I heard her step out and I looked at her. "We should probably sleep. We have school tomorrow. Do you have any extra pillows?" I didn't want to go tomorrow, but now that I told someone the whole truth I did feel better. I just wanted this night with Unique to last longer.

We walked into my bedroom, shirt and bed sheet in hand. I sat on the bed, slouching and hands at my head.

"When I saw you on stage during Nationals last year, you took my breath away. Now somehow after all summer thinking about you on and off you show up at my school. We go all through that stuff at school, we make out and now you tell me you like me too but you won't even give it a try" I felt her next to me, we sat at the edge of my bed.

"I am sorry Sam. Do you need any of these pillows or sheets?"

"No" she began to crawl on the bed. I followed her. We were laying side by side but not touching, our eyes were locked. "Why?" I whispered to her, the moon gave enough light just to let us see each other.

"Good night Sam" she shifted her body to face the other way. I kissed her bare shoulder and tucked her in. She did not move. I moved under the sheets and cuddled with her. I could tell she was about to speak.

"Please?" I spoke into her ear.

"No funny business then"

"Another time, another place" I did my Clooney voice quoting a bond film. Being next to her made me feel happy. But it felt incomplete.

I wish she did not keep me on the outside.

Just because you're unique does not mean things can't be simple.


	16. A Better Love Story Than Twilight?

**UNIQUE**

**If more people were willing to give the story reviews I'd be grateful I'd like to know what people think of the direction of the story and know if people think the characters are acting as they would in the show! Thanks! As always, enjoy!**

* * *

I felt groggy waking up, it was still dark. I began to feel more of my body. A toned male body was lying against me with an arm lying right under my breasts. In the middle of the night I must have moved when sleeping because now my arm was over his. Sam's breathing was low and slow against the back of my neck and hair. I sighed. My mind drifted off thinking about last night: how he kissed me, the way he touched me, and held me, the way he used his thighs to thrust into me. I rolled my eyes, inside I was dying. All the female of me told me to let this muscular blond man with the heart of gold physically and emotionally claim me as his woman.

But reality played in my mind. After more making out and stripping of clothes he would have found out that I didn't have the 'equipment' he would be expecting. And what would have happened from there? Sam was already emotionally devastated from telling me how that bitch Kitty sexually abused him, I think having him find out he was attracted to a tranny was the last thing his sexual confidence needed.

_'Unique honey, you got yourself into it this time' _I pulled my phone from my bra and looked at the time. It was 5 in the morning; if I could sneak out now I could still get dressed and prepared for school.

But for a moment I just stopped and enjoyed the moment. A man, a handsome man, was holding me in a protective way. It made me feel more than a woman, a super woman. Not to say I felt weak without a man protecting me but for once I felt that a man was _caring_ about me and not just wanting to use me. If things were different.

I slowly lifted his arm off my body. I could feel him stir.

"Don't go…" his voice was weak from waking up. His hand interlaced with mine.

The temptation…

"I can't stay. I have to get ready for school" I tried to be gentle in my dismissing of him. It was awkward but I had to crawl over him to get off the bed. The entire time I saw him looking at me with half opened eyes, he continued to hold physical contact with me. At the edge of the bed I grabbed my purse from the nightstand that had R2D2 on it. I could feel the weight of the bed shifting and soon Sam was leaning his face on my shoulder, his arms wrapping around me. Locks of his blond hair went into my face.

"Thank you, Unique. I'm not giving up on _this_ though" he lightly squeezed me. His voice was groggy and hazy, but his body language was very clear. _'You don't say?' _Sam was like a dog, loyal with a narrow understanding of the world. I scratched his head. The poor boy.

"Sam, I came here to make sure you would come back to school. You can't keep skipping. I know it's not fair that after what happened you have to come right back but you need to graduate" I felt his deep breath move down my chest. His muscle definition and bare skin against my back.

"I know"

"Sam" I put my hands on his hands, ready to pull them off me. "Are you going to come to school today?" I leaned my face slightly to his.

"Yeah" he lifted his head and our eyes met. "Can we hang out more? It would make me feel a lot better" I thought about what my mother said, how we need each other to heal.

"Yes" I was straightforward. I was glad to see him give a genuine smile.

"Good" He pulled me back and kissed me again.

"Sam!" he kissed me again, longer. He pulled me back on the bed. He was _really_ good at it. His straightforward behavior was attractive to me.

"I won't stop till you get off the bed" he was laughing. Our lips continued to stay locked while I moved to the end of the bed. Finally I was able to break free. I looked down at him, he wiped his lips with his forearm. He watched me while I put on my heels.

"If we hang out, we can't keep doing that" I told him, I tried to be cold with my voice, but it sounded empty. I could feel the tingle on my lips still. My knees felt weak. "I am only going to hang out with you because you're in the middle of something really difficult and I care. But I am NOT dating you. So stop" It was hard to cut off an emotion I desired to feel for so many years. The irony now was regardless if I was with him or not it was going to cause a great deal of emotion for the both of us. Either way led to pain.

"Search your feelings, Unique" he waved he hand at me Jedi style. "You know it to be true. You want to go on a date with me" I looked at him with a raised brow. His built half naked body covered in bed sheets trying to seduce me with Star Wars stuff.

"See you at school Sam" Purse over my shoulder I headed to the door.

"Man that never works" I shut the door behind me. I texted my father as I walked down the stairs, I saw Mr. Hummel in the kitchen. I stopped; we both looked at each other.

"I was cautious of having male friends over for Kurt for obvious reasons. When I heard you were coming I was on edge about it. While I laid in bed I was glad the only thing I could hear you two do was yell at each other" he went back to making breakfast. Who I assumed to be his wife looked over at me.

"Oh aren't you pretty! I was glad I was already in bed" she laughed. I fake chuckled.

"Thank you for having me over" They nodded and walked out the door. After a few minutes of waiting my father drove up, I got in the car.

"Had fun?" I looked back at the house; I saw Sam's face and blond hair mashed up against the window as he stared at me. He smiled and did the 'Jedi mind trick' gesture with his hand again.

"More than I imagined"

After getting home, showered, dressed and dolled up I headed to school to join the others at Glee club. I was a little early so I was the first one to walk in. I looked at the result of Sue Sylvester rampage. It seemed that the janitors tried their best at the time but on the higher parts of the walls colors were still splashed. The piano and chairs still had paint chips on them. I picked the cleanest seat at the first row and sat.

Today was Thursday, leaving only one day before the stage performance we were supposed to have at the school assembly. With only one day's practice I wondered how we would do on stage. One by one everyone walked in.

"This place looks like a dump" Sugar's entrance was the most dramatic. I tried to tune her out. Sam walked in.

"SAM!" Everyone yelled except me. He smiled at all of them and of course since there was an empty seat next to me he sat there. He fist pounded Arty. And winked at me. I only rolled my eyes.

Walking in last was Brittney, she was wearing her Cheerios uniform.

"You got back into the Cheerios?" Joe asked.

"Yeah"

"How?"

"Coach Sylvester said Kitty was seeing stars so I got to lead the dances again"

"She's had a concussion, followed by short term memory loss. Let us hope she gets better" I could see Mr. Shuester trying to be discreet but he was looking at Sam as he spoke about Kitty. _'Did he know too?'_ "Tonight there is going to be practice. We need to make sure that we do well for the assembly and show them why we are national champions" We all shouted and clapped. "Unique, do you still have your song prepared?"

"Yes"

"Great. Sam, do you feel that you're up for some practice tonight with us?"

"Alright, alright, alright" _'Matthew McConaughey? What runs through his mind?'_

"That's the spirit!" We spent the rest of the time practicing some of the dance moves. Of course Sam insisted that he be paired up with me for Brittney's song. We were doing a twist when I spoke to him.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" He had to bend me over for the 'Gimme More' chorus. I felt a hand at my hip, that wasn't supposed to be there.

"I'm afraid not ma'am" He said in an over the top deep voice. I was getting manhandled, bent over, with a man behind me doing voice impressions I could not keep up with.

"Sam, move your hand here and… give her some space" Mr. Shuester was correcting Sam's _'chirography'._ Soon after Sam's little humiliation practice for the morning ended, I started to walk to class. Of course Sam was following me.

"Are you going to have to learn how to keep your hands to yourself Sam?" I was being coy with him.

"My excuse is the fact I have Dyslexia"

"Isn't that a reading disorder?" Marley followed us.

"Unique! I was hoping we could have our sleepover this weekend! Brittney, Tina, and Sugar will be coming"

"Ohh now that does sound like fun! Yes I will be there!"

"A room full of girls, I can't even handle one"

"And that is why you won't be there. For your own safety"

"Okay Unique I'll text you the details later!" She walked off.

"Sometimes I wish I could leave my batcave and do stuff" his mouth went into an over the top pout.

"Why don't you have a little sleepover with the guys? Be around other people" _'Other than me' _

"I guess that would be cool" We were standing at the door to my class.

"Think about it" Sitting at my desk I left him to have the thought process in his mind. He's been crowding me since day one and while it was helpful at times I know it's not healthy. There were other people in this world beyond me and him.

After the first two classes finished Sam pulled me to the side.

"Could we eat somewhere else beyond the cafeteria?" his eyes were avoiding mine. He was leaning against a locker trying to look 'cool'._'Kitty' _I agreed and walked into the cafeteria. Walking through this room showed me how much helping Sam has helped me. Determination to help someone else helped endure my own fears. Grabbing his food made me realize how perfect we would have been for each other. Two attractive young people who help complete each other's post traumatic stressors.

Although crude, I wished I had 'lady parts'.

"Here you go" I offered him his food. We sat at the side of the school where we sat before. "Funny, weren't the roles reversed only a few days ago?"

"Thanks. In these past two weeks I have felt so much, Unique" We ate together. "When I quit the swim team to be a football player for my senior year I thought I'd be super awesome and cool and life would be easier. But now it's harder than ever, and I have already had to go through some rough times" I simply watched him as he opened up.

"The older I get, the harder life is getting for me too" I took a bite of my food, I was going to reapply my lip gloss. However, there were greater life problems at the moment: like coping with being beaten or sexually abused, the _easy_ stuff.

"And you still have a year of this to go right?"

"Yeah, I'm still only a Junior"

"I am sorry. This school is full of the craziest people I have ever known. Yet, the people in Glee are also the most awesome people I know too" The wind blew our hair. We ate in silence. As we were finishing he nudged me. "Thanks for everything Unique"

Classes went on as usual and practice was productive. Sam decided to not manhandle me this time. In the afternoon I got a text from Marley telling me the sleepover was going to be this Sunday, some good news.

I laid in my bed, it felt empty. I wished in some small way, I could wake up with a guy cuddling me every morning.

_BUZZ! _It was Sam.

_'I can't sleep =(' _

Was he feeling the same thing?

_'Go read your comics or something'_

_BUZZ!_

_'It was easier to sleep when you were here. It was the best sleep I've had in a while'_

I felt the same, but I kept it to myself.

_'Just keep trying. Good night Sam' _I turned off the phone.

More than anything, I wished I was a simple girl, nothing shocking or interesting about her. But a girl who can have a relationship with a guy and it cause no problems. But I'm Unique, I am a girl who '_sticks'_ out in every way.


	17. A Girl's Fickle Heart

**SAM**

_I felt Unique's breast under my hand. It's large and juicy. I saw the look on her face and the moans she was making. My hips were sliding into her, I looked at her naked body. From the one time I had sex during my stripper days I imagined what it felt like being inside her..._

"Huuhh huuhh huuu!" my sixth shot, the pain of my ribs and pleasure hit me all at once. I felt the warmth hit my abs, I wiped my forehead. The red light on my bedroom wall said it was four in the morning. I laid on my bed, boxers pulled down, one hand on myself and the other at my side, and I just simply stared at my ceiling.

After a bit of deep breathing I took a few tissues and cleaned myself up. There was only so much a man could take: on, off, on, off. '_Women' I_ grabbed my phone and reread Unique's text.

_'Just keep trying. Good night Sam' Why_ Unique was so hot and cold with me? I sat at the side of my bed. It was like Han Solo being carbonated and un-carbonated over and over. Grabbing some weights from my closet I walked up to my mirror. '_Just be a man about it'_

"Yeah" I told myself. I began to lift the weights, staring at myself.

"Ffffwwwoaaahh" makin' my man sounds. Slowly pull up, and slowly lower them. I lost track of time, my arms were hurting but I didn't want to stop.

_BUZZ!_

I ran to the phone, tossed my weights on the bed and grabbed it.

"Mercedes?"

'_Sam, I have been getting a lot of texts from everyone in glee club about you. UCLA has been keeping me busy but after what I heard I am getting really worried. Are you alright Sam? What is going on?'_

Now she was in this too. I could only hear my breath, I looked at the phone_. 'What do I say?' _Mercedes did mean a lot to me at one time….she still meant a lot to me now…I missed her.

'_I'm good. Had a problem with a two guys but it's cool' _She was across the country. There was no point in making her more upset.

_BUZZ!_

'_Don't lie to me' _Why does everyone see through me?

'_I'm not." _Who was I kidding?

The Star Wars intro song started, she was calling me.

I felt its vibrations in my hand. Her name and picture of her flashed on my screen. I forgot how it had both of us side by side in the photo.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sam…" it was refreshing to hear her voice. "We all know something is up and the fact you're not over it. If anyone can tell if you're not happy or not, it's me" I could hear her shuffling paper and moving around.

"What are you doing?" I tried to change the subject.

"I stayed up all night…" she give a loud 'ug' sound, a thud followed. "To finish my homework for the weekend, with luck I also have work off too."

"Oh that's cool, you get to have fun"

"Yes I do, but it will be with you though! I'm heading over for the weekend. I think you need the company" I widened my eyes.

"No don't. I can't pay you back or anything" I had to save the rest of my summer work money for the next few issues of 'Avengs vs X-men'!

"I can pay for it myself" she laughed, it was sweet. "Come on Sam! It'll be fun, I think you need it too" She was right, the company would make me feel a lot better. But I didn't want to tell her what I told Unique. I remembered when Unique told me she was beaten at her old school; I told her I would always be there for her. Could I do that even when she pushes me away? "Sam?"

"Uhh yeah, it would be awesome! I'll have to ask Mr. Hummel first"

"Yes, of course. Now I'm going to pass out NOW!" I forgot how loud she could get, she always took the stage too. "Text me when you get an answer"

"Yeah" I ended the call. I let the phone fall from my hand. I looked back at the time on my wall. R2D2 said it was only five. It was time to do the man crunches! Throwing myself on the floor I got to it. I really didn't want to think about Unique or Mercedes.

Each time I twisted mid crunch I could feel the pain in my chest. But it was whatever, I felt so angry. I felt so out of place. I kept going until my lower abs hurt and crashed. Nothing was working. I thudded back on the ground, my hand slapping one of my scattered comics.

"This sucks…" Getting up I grabbed some clothes and got ready for school. After styling my hair I took a moment to look at myself. I looked sad, it was in the bags under my eyes.

"SAM GET DOWN HERE" It was Mr. Hummel. Following his orders I jumped down the last few steps.

"Yeah?" I could see him and his wife working on making breakfast.

"I'm thinking we need some man to man time" he was too busy looking at the food to give me eye contact. "This weekend I'm going to take you to the shop. We are going to restore an old car together" He looked up at me. "I'll even let you keep a portion of the money, $400" Oh damn, that was a lot of money! But Mercedes….

"Mercedes wanted to come visit me this weekend…"

"Enough with the girls Sam, what you need to feel like is a man, do man things!" he walked up to me and slapped my shoulder. Perhaps he was right; I needed to feel like a _man_ again. "Besides, Kurt told me she went out of state for school"

"Does it hurt him to just have friends that care?" Mrs. Hummel spoke. "They are close" '_Yeah…we are_, weren't we?'

"Well we tried it his way, we tryit mine" he nodded at me. "Sit" I did so, food was given to me.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel"

"You're welcome son. How are your bandages?"

"Fine…"

"Let's change them after you eat"

"Okay…" I didn't want to make a bigger point of it.

After he helped me I texted Mercedes that she could not come this weekend. In the bus I sat at the front to avoid Phil and his friends.

'_Hey, meet up at the usual spot? =)' I_ looked forward to see Unique.

_BUZZ!_

'_Sure' _Not even a smiley.

_BUZZ_!

'_I hope you were able to sleep well' _I stared at the phone for a second.

'_Yeah, you were right about the comics!' _I didn't feel comfortable telling her I furiously masturbated to the idea of having sex with her, that would just make things…'odd', like when Luke realized he was making out with his sister.

Out of the bus I walked up to our usual spot in front of the school. She looked really pretty like she always did. She wore really feminine clothes all the time, I liked it. But I felt she didn't have to do it all the time, she could let her hair down.

"Hey!" I hugged her, she didn't hug me back.

"Hi Sam. Today is our big performance, you ready?" I played off the fact she didn't hug me.

"Yeah, it's gonna be cool"

_BUZZ! _I checked while walking Unique to glee club, it was Mercedes.

'_Do you want to see me?'_ I looked at Unique, she caught me, I raced back to my phone screen.

'_Yeah I do. I'll ask if you can come over next weekend. It would mean a lot.' _I didn't know what I was doing.

We walked into the club. Mr. Schue was on a high ladder scraping off paint. Most of glee club was missing.

"Hey Sam and Unique, we will not be doing anything this morning because of the assembly. You worked hard this week even with everything going on. Go enjoy yourselves this morning. Come back here after lunch" he went back to scraping off paint. Unique and I looked at each other.

"Want to walk around?" Everything felt more difficult to ask her. She felt more distant. She started walking off…'_what?'_

"You comin' or what boy?" she winked at me, I dashed to catch up.

"You had me there for a second"

"Unique is always full of surprises"

"I like surprises" I saw her roll her eyes. I wondered what she thought of me. "This weekend I'm going to be a man" She looked at me; I knew that would get her attention! I flexed one of my arms '_ow' _"Going to restore an old car" I caught her staring at my arm_. 'Oh yeah, tickets to the gun show' _

"That's pretty manly. Not sure I could handle all that testosterone"

"Nah, you couldn't. You're too much of a pretty girl"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" That didn't go as planned…

"Uhh, you know, you wear really nice stuff and always look nice. I wouldn't want you to get dirty or anything..."

"mmmhmmm" I led her to the courtyard. We had twenty ish minutes left before class started. We sat at an empty round table, trying to practice my gentleman skills I let her sit first. She laughed. "Sam you don't have to do that"

"I want to" It sucked that I could not hold her hand. It sucked how girls can touch boys and get away with it, but boys can't touch girls…

"You have already done more than I could ever expect from someone Sam"

"And you really helped me too" she grabbed my hand. I quickly went back to looking at her.

"But…" '_uh ohh'_ "I think we need to have time apart" My mouth dropped open. "When I was over at your house…we did things that did not make me feel comfortable" Was she talking about her and I on the couch? "I'm not ready for that kind of thing" '_No…' _Did I do the very same thing to her that Kitty did to me? Did I touch her when she did not want it? But, I thought….

"I thought you…were okay with it" I felt like a villain.

"You never asked me Sam" she placed her other hand on top of mine. "I know I said I'd hang out with you because of your stuff going on. And if you 'really' need someone I will come. But beyond that, let's just hang out at glee club…"

Damn, this really, really sucked.

"I am very sorry Unique" I tried to cover my face. "I never meant to do something to make you feel uncomfortable" I felt my hand being pulled down. My vision was blurry but I was trying to keep my eyes up to look at her. Her thumps wiped tears off my face. "I am so sorry…"

"You're a good guy Sam" she stood up, I looked up at her. She wouldn't look at me. She left. I slammed my fist on the table. I watched her walk away.

_[Sam:]_

_I'm just a guy with a crush on you _

_Don't care about money_

_It doesn't give me half the thrill_

_To the thought of you, honey_

_So tell me that you want me still_

_If only I could trade the fancy cars_

_For a chance today, it's incomparable_

_I might be sitting with the movie stars_

_Everybody say that I have it all_

All my accomplishments in Glee, our victories were priceless but I still sat here angry, lonely…

_[Sam:]_

_But I can't make you love me_

_Is it my life or the things I do?_

_Can't make you love me_

_I'm just a guy with a crush on you_

_I have been through changes, yeah_

_But I'm still the guy you used to know_

_It's made me no different_

_So tell me why you had to go_

_Oh baby, I will trade the fancy cars_

_For a chance today, it's incomparable_

_I might be sitting with the movie stars_

_Everybody say that I just have it all_

I imagined her and I dancing together on a stage.

_[Sam:]_

_Just the thought of being close to you_

_It's incomparable_

_Should be happy with the life I live_

_And the things I do_

_Seems like I have it all_

_I'm just a guy with a crush on you_

I watched her walk into the building. I wiped my face of my remaining tears. I'm being so stupid. I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me, shrugging them off I walked to class. And after class, Unique and I made eye contact.

"Sam?" I looked over, it was Ms. Pillsbury "I was hoping we could talk in my office?" she was also really girly. I had to look down to look at her in the eye. I didn't want to cause any more trouble with girls.

"Sure I guess" she led me to her office, and closed the door.

"Will you have a seat Sam?" I sat, slouching; it felt better for my body. "I thought we should talk more" She put something on the desk. It was a pamphlet, I grabbed it.

'_Reclaiming Manhood: when the Girl Wore the Pants Last Night' _Inside were a few pictures of buff guys playing sports and fishing. '_This is strangely specific.' _

"How are you feeling Sam? You don't look well" she was sitting professionally.

"I'm not" I looked around, I didn't want to look her in the eye. "I don't want to talk about it" I didn't like this! I wanted to fight for things, not sit around talking about it. Fight for love, like when I put Mercedes's name on the lit billboard to sing '_Human Nature'_ last year and we kissed on stage. '_Mercedes…'_

"You can't bottle this up"

"What is there to say?"

"How you feel"

"I'm angry, confused, sad"

"Why are you angry?"

"Because I feel like I have no control over my life and how I feel"

"Why are you confused?"

"I don't know how I should feel about Kitty, I don't know what girl I like…"

"And why are you sad Sam?"

"Because I want a girlfriend, a girl to love me…I don't know" She moved her chair next to me and held me. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"You do have control of your life and emotions. You can choose how you respond to the difficulties in your life. And what has been going on recently, perhaps you might want to invest more time on yourself and how you feel instead of dealing with girls?" Maybe she had a point? I shrugged her hand off.

"You don't know what it feels like to be a guy and a girl does stuff to you!" I made sure I was not facing her.

"And you are looking at this in a way that not only hurts yourself but your perception of women. What happened does not make you any less of a man, and women have power too. Sam, be careful because it seems like your perception of women is warped and I don't want you to get into trouble" I stood up, I felt like she was talking down to me. It really felt like women can walk all over men.

"Thank you Ms. Pillsbury" I walked out and I could hear her shoes making noise as she followed me. She pulled me by the hand.

"Sam" she was whispering, people were near us. "You need to face this, let me help you"

"I am facing this" she let go of my hand and I walked away. I finished my second class and grabbed my lunch. I sat down at the table, but made sure not to sit next Unique.

"There is my buddy!" It was Artie, we did our usual fist pound.

"Hey bro"

"I'm surprised you are not starving today" I looked over at Brittney. "When you didn't show up for lunch I thought you didn't eat"

"No, Brittany, I ate yesterday at school and at home…" I cleared my throat.

"I can feel everyone starting at us" Joe spoke to us.

"It's because everyone wants to see what we can do" Tina told him.

"We are going to give them a show!" It was Unique, I didn't look at her.

"I'm curious on what you're going to sing" Tina said.

"Well in a little bit you will know"

"I hope it's good!" Sugar bounced up and down. I just ate my food in silence. The others all talked to one another. I could hear Unique getting along well with them. I was thinking of Ms. Pillsbury's words and Mr. Hummel's words. Maybe I needed some me/man time?

I looked around the lunch room. A part of me wanted to see Kitty, and the other half hoped she was not there. I looked at the cheerios' table she was not there. Mixed feelings, why did I care? Should I care?

"You should eat up, time is almost up before performance" Joe snapped me out of it.

"yeah yeah"

All of us after lunch walked into the glee room. Mr. Shue told us to go to the bathrooms and change and group up with our stage partners. Changing in one of the stalls next to Blaine he shouted to me.

"Sam, I know you have been down lately. Would you like to hang out soon? We could play games or something"

"Yeah that'd be cool"

"Hey I have a question" I didn't say anything. "Are you and Unique going out or something?" I got out of my stall all dressed in black. I looked in the long pubic mirror.

"No" I saw him open his stall, our eyes met. I walked out of the bathroom. All of us were with Mr. Shue, Unique was missing.

"Okay guys, while Unique is getting dressed we will head to the gym, there are a few rows reserved for us" He walked up to me. "Sam, since you're her partner will you wait for her and escort her to us?" I respected Mr. Shue too much to say no, though I knew it might have been better for me if I said so. Perhaps he's just trying treat me normal like as if nothing happened.

"Yes Mr. Shue" he patted me on my shoulder and walked off with the others. I leaned against a locker and looked at the entrance of the girl's bathroom. It was if fate was throwing us together. I clenched my fist dramatically and raised it in the sky. "By the Power of Grayskull, I have the power!" '_ow' _I was awkwardly too loud and hurt myself.

"What are you doing?" I looked up; I did it slowly by accident. I noticed her pretty shoes and sparkly dressed. I scanned her up to her face; I looked for a place to move my eyes to avoid hers. I accidently ended up on her breasts. '_boobs…'_

"Uhhh nothing. I'm supposed to take you to the gym" I started to walk off. '_Smooth save' _I opened the gym door for her and let her in, it was nearly filled with the other classes. "Good luck"

"Unique don't need it" I did not doubt that. I sat at the edge of the row with the others. She stood at the side of the stage.

"I don't see any musicians up there" Tina called out.

"She's singing acapella" Mr. Shue told us, having to shout over the chatting of all the other people. Ms. Pillsbury walked by, she looked at me than at Mr. Shue.

"Hello dear"

"Hi honey" she nodded.

"I'll be near if anyone needs me" and she walked off, was she talking about me?

"Quiet please children" It was principle Figgins. "Shhhhh, welcome children to McKinley High's annual fall assembly. Where we gather to celebrate 'team pep'. Before we begin a few announcements…" I tuned him out. "And now welcome to the stage, Unique"

In her sparkling dressed the light reflected off it giving her star quality.

The gym started to get darker and everyone got quiet. A single stage light was on her. It reminded me of the time when I saw her at nationals last year.

_[Unique:]_

_Ooh hey, yeah_

Her voice was loud and powerful.

[Unique:]

_Hush, just stop_

_There's nothing you can do or say, baby_

_I've had enough_

_I'm not your property as from today, baby_

_You might think that I won't make it on my own_

_But now I'm…_

We were all moving to her song.

_[Unique:]_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I'm stronger_

_[Unique:]_

_That I ever thought that I could be, baby_

_I used to go with the flow_

_Didn't really care 'bout me_

_You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong_

'_Cause now I'm…_

She perhaps was not the 'New Rachel' but everyone in the gym was clapping. She was something cooler than the 'New Rachel'

[Unique:]

_Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go_

I could tell she was looking at me. I looked at her in the eyes. The pause was so powerful the whole gym got quiet. I didn't feel better off alone, did she?

[Unique:]

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I'm stronger_

I stood for her and I saw the rest of the gym do the same. I whistled for her. Unique was so awesome, it sucked how everything was turning out but at this moment I was just glad to see her do her thing.

"Sam rush her to the bathroom with her cloths, let her change and get her back to us" Mr. Shue tossed me her black dancer clothes. The sound of all the clapping still made it difficult to hear much beyond him. Dashing to the stage I got to the steps before she did. Extending my hand I helped her down the steps in her fancy shoes.

Out of the gym I spoke up.

"You were amazing out there"

"Thank you" she took the clothes from my arms and walked into the bathroom. She stepped out in all black.

"Did you mean something by that song?"

"I did" Unique just walked off from me, again. I followed her silently. Going up on stage we got into position. Brittney was in black boots, and a black two piece. She looked kind of hot. I got into position and touched Unique. We avoided each other's eyes. The music started

_[Brittney:]_

_It's Britney bitch!_

_I see you_

_And I just wanna dance with you_

_Every time they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_

_You got my display of affection_

_Feels like no one else in the room but you_

I twirled Unique around and did all the proper dance moves. I was trying to keep my head in the game.

_[Brittney:]_

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We keep on rockin', we keep on rockin'_

_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_

_They keep watchin', keep watchin'_

_Feels like the crowd is sayin'_

Everyone in the gym loved what we were doing. I had to admit the choreography was fun to do. We were all circling Brittney and letting her have the spot light.

_[Brittney:]_

_I just can't control myself, oh!_

_They want more? Well I'll give them more, ow!_

Standing up we bowed as we got an awesome applause. Perhaps we got back our school's respect? Mr. Shue guided us back to the glee club room, allowed us to grab our clothes and we got dressed. Unique did not say anything to me.

I finished the school day and got home. Today was a crazy roller coaster. Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hummel were watching tv.

"How was your day today?"

"Wicked" I told him, I gave him a smirk.

"Good, sit with us and watch some _Friends_ reruns"

"I LOVE this show" Mrs. Hummel smiled at us. "This is payback for all your games lately" Mr. Hummel leaned to me.

"Marriage is all about give and take. Thank God I love this woman or I swear this tv would be broken"

"Oh look look! Monica is proposing to Chandler!" Watching the guy and girl on their knees talking about how happy they make each other, I questioned what love was about.

Can I love a girl without knowing what love is?

* * *

**Songs Used**

**"Can't Make You Love Me" –Britney Spears**

**"Stronger" – Britney Spears**

**"Gimme More"- Britney Spears**


	18. Sexy Surprises and a Slumber Party!

**UNIQUE**

Was it a blessing to have a day of no social interaction? After my start studded performance I was appreciating not having to wake up wondering what was going to happen today.

"Peace at last" I laid in my bed, no bullies, no bitches, no overly attached guys, nothing. Just me, myself, and I "Beyoncé honey!" I pulled myself out and stood proud. Not only was I able to show my talents to the school I also helped boost the popularity of the club!

Making the bed I thought of how Sam was at the courtyard. It felt terrible trying to help him only to hurt him again but I felt what I did was for the best. It was better that we kept our distance and let the feelings die rather than let him know I'm trans. Too bad, so sad.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

"Unique honey, when you're dressed head down stairs we need to head to the store"

"Alright" I told back to my mother. Perhaps this was something that would keep my mind off my drama. I got dressed and headed down stairs.

"How is your friend?" My mother touched my shoulder while I ate.

"She feels better, but is still hurt" I looked her in the eye and she nodded.

"Well you did the right thing. I am glad you were able to help her. You make me proud Unqiue" she waked off. The pressure of dealing with Sam was becoming too much for me. I did care for him and I do not doubt him being a good person, but I was at my limit. I hoped he could find his own peace because I was struggling to find mine.

_BUZZ!_

Checking my phone I was glad it was only Marley, her and I had been talking a lot via text recently. We have been getting friendly. A lot of her texts have been about Jake from auditions, she was always raving about him.

'_I don't like Kitty'_ Well it looked like we had more in common.

'_Why?'_

_BUZZ!_

'_I heard rumors at school that she's dating Jake' _I did not know how Kitty was after what happened in the glee club room but she seemed like she was back to her old games.

BUZZ!

'_I don't get it. I thought he liked me. He's sung to me. You should have heard it Unique' _It was as if I could hear the squeals coming from the text.

'_Just be direct with him and find out. Trust me, men only really understand the direct approach' _Sam was a perfect example of this.

I put my phone away and got in the car with my mother.

"Where are we going?"

"Sheets-N-Things. I saw some sales on a few things I want" I looked out the window. For the most part Lima was really…boring. But the people here seem to really make up for it. Everyone seemed unusual. I pulled out my phone again.

'_Can and I ask you something?' _It was Marley again.

'_Yes, what is it?'_

_BUZZ!_

'_What is going on between you and Sam? You guys have been together a lot recently. The school has been talking about you two' _I sighed, was this going to haunt me?

'_Sam has been helping me with getting adjusted to the school and get around safely…_' My mind flashed back to when he was on top of me '_it's purely platonic dear *snaps*'_

_BUZZ!_

'_Haha, okay. Well he's a super awesome guy. Glee club has a lot of respect for him' _I threw the phone back in my purse.

"Something on your mind sweetie?"

"Just school work" I smiled at her, once parked we got out of the car. In the store I looked around there were isles of sheets, water fountains, candles, odd gadgets for home and comfort, and more. My mother was speaking to me.

"I am going to grab a few things go ahead and wander around! I'll find you when I'm done!" With a smile she was gone. At least I was out of the house. The first thing that caught my attention was the candle section. I grabbed a red one named '_Burning Passion – Cinnamon'_. I found it a bit tacky.

_Sniff_

"Ohhh, I like that" Perhaps I could forgive the tackiness.

"Most women like these to set _the mood_" Behind me was a cool, raspy and if I was being honest, sexy, voice that spoke to me. He walked to my side. He was quite tall I had to look up to him, even in heels. He had swoopy brown hair and had an innocent looking face. His employee shirt was short sleeved showing his muscles as he extended a hand to me. "Name is Ryder" I shook his hand. His touch was surprisingly gentle.

"Unique" I told him. He was smiling at me.

"I know, I saw you singing yesterday. You were fantastic" I read his body language, he standing tall, fully facing me, his posture was very masculine. I put away the _Burning Passion._ I had enough 'passion' in my life.

"Thank you" I took a step to the side, away from him.

"Hey…" his voice trailed off. I raised a brow at him. "I am sorry how my football team mates treated you, I didn't know they were such douchebags" You have to be kidding me, another football player? I am I going to eventually get the entire _Titan_ team talking to me?

"It's alright" I flipped my hair "I took care of it" I was trying to be over the top for humorous effect. He scoffed.

"Yeah…" he took a step closer to me. '_I need some sort of sexy football player repellant' _"Do you need help finding anything?" He grabbed the candle I put down "I've always liked how this smelled too" he flashed his brows up and down at me, I laughed. God, he was cute. '_Bad girl! Bad Unique!'_

Our eye contact was a lot more intense than the conversation called for. I could just feel the attraction. "No. I'm just browsing" I slowly moved down the isle of candles. He perused me. Through my hair I looked up at him.

"May I make a suggestion?" That big smile would not wipe itself off his face. I admit I looked a little longer than I needed to.

"Hmmm?" He grabbed a white candle and hand it.

"Try this one" without trying his voice was very suggestive. I smelled it. I reminded me of clean laundry.

"mmmm"

"Yeah…this one is one of my favorites" he was now almost hovering over me. It made me think of an alpha male. My mother walked up to us with a cart full of things.

"There you are! No one has booty like you my dear! Makes it easy to find you!" Ryder chuckled.

"Oh mother…"

"Who is this young man?" He stuck his hand out to shake.

"Ryder ma'am"

"Ohh he's polite too!" She giggled. "Come sweetheart. Take care Ryder" he nodded. I had to step around him.

"Excuse me" I said to him as I walked by.

"I'll see you later" he told me as I walked with my mother. Once we were away from him my mother spoke.

"My goodness Unique you sure draw them in like bees to honey"

"Mother!" We were ringing things at the register. I looked back at my phone. Marley and Sam have messaged me. Marley told me she wanted me to bring a board game for the sleepover and Sam…

'_Oh yeah. Restoring an old 60s Mustang *flex* I'm the man! Also I sent this to break the ice DX we are still texting right?'_

_'That's good and yeah. Let's just not repeat the things we did before'_

"Thank you for shopping at Sheets-N-Things we hope you have a nice day!" we walked out.

_BUZZ!_

'_Got it, no dry humping I promise XD'_

"Boys" I told my mother.

"I remember having the most difficult time myself" she laughed. We were putting her items in the car. "You attract a lot of potential men Unique. Ever since you began blooming I remember at first wanting to yell every man staring, but after a while I just learned it was a compliment of my genetics" we both laughed.

"Boys are a lot of trouble" I was putting my seat belt on.

"Yes they are, that's what you wait for a MAN" the car was started. I wondered what she defined as a 'boy' and what she defined as a 'man'.

The rest of the day was spent practicing my singing and listening to music. It was great just to relax.

* * *

Sunday proved to be much less relaxing as Marley started texting me since the early morning. She was very excited about tonight.

"Why can't this girl find other things to do?" I stuffed my phone back into my bra. Gathering a few board games I put them in the car, grabbed my medication and had my father drive me to Marley's house.

"You got all of that?" My father was watching me pick up the board games.

"Yes"

"Just call me when you're ready to be picked up tomorrow or if you have any problems. Okay?"

"I'll be fine father promise!" I booty slamed the door shut behind me and step up on the curb.

"Oh lord!" I nearly tripped. I looked back into the car. My father raised a brow at me before driving off. I cleared my throat and made my way to the door. It was a two story house and looked rather homely. I could hear a bunch of girl's voices, they must already have been here. I struggled to use a finger to ring the doorbell.

"HEY!" Instantaneously the door flew open and looking at me were Marley's wide eyes. "Here let me help you with that!" She grabbed my games and I walked in. I think Taylor Swift was playing in the background. I looked around, it was a decent sized house, the furniture looked a little older but it had a beautiful fireplace. "Mom, Unique" she nodded her head to each of us. "Unique, Mom"

"Hi Marley's mom" I smiled at her; she was placing a bowl of baked cookies on their dining room table.

"OMG I love your mom even more" Sugar brushed past me and grabbed a cookie before Marley's mom even got a chance to step away.

"I love mom too" Brittney waved at me. "Hi"

"So what are we going to do?" Tina came in shrugging. "Hey Unique"

"I was thinking we could play Risk?" Marley picked up one of my games.

"To avoid racism I call Africa" Brittney declared. I was glad I was a patient woman.

Playing in her room upstairs the game lasted for three hours already. Sugar got impatient and raided Tina's Russia and lost all of her forces and ended up sitting around us for two and half hours. She kept trying to tell Brittney what to do.

"You should attack Australia"

"I don't want to, Japan sounds like more fun" Somehow she took it from me. Brittney's ability of 'ohh shiny' lead her to beating me and Marley. Tina ruled all of Asia (excluding Japan), Europe, and Africa. Brittney had Japan, Australia, Greenland and the Americas. After spending ten more minutes watching, Sugar looked at Marley and I and patted the bed giving us a command. We sat on the bed and formed a circle. In the background Tina and Brittney were yelling.

"So let's talk about something interesting" She looked at us bright eyed. "Let's talk about Kitty"

"Let's not" Marley and I were surprised we said it at the same time.

"Anyways" Sugar, shockingly, did not care. "After getting smashed in the face with the paint can she got sent to the hospital. There she was able to lure Jake with sympathy. Even in a hospital bed her milkshake brings all the boys. I love her."

"How nice of Jake…" I could see the uncomfortable look on Marley's face.

"Sugar, what have you been up to lately? All I know is that you do are in glee club" I was trying to change the subject

"HA! FOR MY PEOPLE!" Tina yelled.

"Well, recently" Sugar giggled. "I've been a little boy crazy" '_I know the feeling' _

"Oh?" Marley's voice chirped up.

"Yeah, I tried Sam first but I don't think he likes me" Sugar stared at me. "I think he has someone else on his mind" I cleared my throat. "But Joe on the other hand…I want me some mo' Joe!"

"I thought he was very religious? He wouldn't want to do…_that stuff_ anyway, right?" Marley sounded uneasy.

"Just give it time" Sugar giggled.

"This place seems lonely I'm going to say hi!" Brittney spoke.

"No! I was hoping you'd not notice" I saw Brittney take Madagascar.

"But anyways, Unique" Sugar clapped her hands. "Sam-"

"Let's not talk about that" I suggested.

"Oh, it's touchy…but yeah it's so obvious he wants to get in your pants. Hang on my phone" she pulled out her phone from her purse. Marley and I looked at each other. Again, I was grateful I was a patient woman.

"That's so sweet. Jake is staying with Kitty at the hospital tonight. Awwww" I could see Marley stare at the Risk game.

BUZZ!

To avoid this conversation with Sugar I looked. Of course it was Sam.

'_This car is ready to hit the road! Just made a bunch of money too ;o Do you like rich men?'_ I smirked.

_'Nah, I only like men with a heart of gold'_

"Who are you texting?" Sugar was raising her noise and looking down as if trying to read my screen.

"Just a friend" I told her.

"UGG! Fine I give up" Tina stood up.

"Yes! Lord Tubbington's forces have taken over the world with their kitty-unicorn powers!" Tina sighed.

_BUZZ!_

'_How about a guy with 6 pack abs and $400 instead?'_

'_hmmmm'_

"Let's watch a movie" Sugar 'suggested' to everyone. We ended up watching High School Musical. In pjs we all were under a soft blanket eating the baked cookies and microwaved popcorn. "Their lives suck. But Zac is soooo hot!" It was hard to watch the movie with Brittney chewing loudly.

"We should have a High School Musical, we are more interesting" Brittney stopped chewing for just a moment. The loud crunching resumed after speaking.

"I'd say the money would be awesome, but I'm already rich! Ha!" After watching all three of the High School Musicals and a game of Monopoly, which Marley won, we decided to go to sleep. In her bathroom I took my medications before laying down on the makeshift bed on the ground. Brittney cuddled with me.

"Mercedes you always look soft and warm" She rubbed her face on me like a cat. "Will you be my sleeping buddy?" I slowly breathed in and out. '_Release the tension'_. I didn't move.

"Sure"

"YEA!" Right into my ear.

In the dark room I kind of wondered what next week had in store. Two weeks alone already ended up being life changing and dramatic.

_BUZZ!_

'_I can't wait to show you pictures of the car tomorrow. It's awesome!'_

'_How fun. I'll see you tomorrow at glee club' _I turned off my phone. I really needed that sexy football player repellant.


	19. Playing the Field

**SAM**

"I GIVE ,I GIVE!"

"SAY IT!" I was yelling at Blaine who I had pinned below me.

"Ug! No it's stupid!" We were in his bedroom, after kicking his butt in Mortal Kombat he said he could beat me in a real fight since I was not at the top of my game. One thing led to another and now I was on top of him, showing him my true might.

"I won man!" In my right hand was his arm being held against the ground. He was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Fine" he sighed, his breath tickled my nose. "You are the master and I'm the padwan" I shook my head and slowly mouthed the word quietly.

"Pad**A**wan"

"Padawan" I gave him a big grin.

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice" our breathing began to slow and I started to notice a few things: First, Blaine's legs were wrapped around my waist, second, his free arm was hooped around my neck, and third how did we both end up shirtless? I cleared my throat. "Could you uh…let me go?" I tried to snicker. Since our…crotches were together I hoped he didn't notice how I was a little excited…I think he was too. It was the wrestling…yeah…

"Oh yeah sure" his legs opened and his arm slipped off my neck, but the way he did it felt really slow. Pulling myself off of him I let go of his arm and sat across from him sweating. "That was fun"

"Yeah" I cleared my throat again. While he was laying down still I 'adjusted' myself . I grabbed my phone off of his bed, my shirt was there.

'_hmmmm' _It was the last message I got from Unique.

"You still texting Unique?"

"Yeah, just talking about the car Burt and I worked on this weekend" Blaine plopped on the bed, his hair was a mess.

"Oh cool, what kind of car?"

"It's an old mustang" I moved to the photos in my phone and then handed it to him. "Have a look" I watched him move through the photos.

"That's so cool. You did awesome Sam!" He kept asking me questions on how we got the car up and running and how I got to give a test drive.

"Since the guy that paid was a good friend of his, Mr. Hummel was able let me drive it around the block. You should have been there, it was amazing!" While we were laughing I sat next to Blaine on the bed. "How is Kurt? I have not spoken to him for a while…"

"He is doing good. A lot of changes in New York but he's living with Rachel…" He stopped speaking for long moment. "He's just been busy, we don't talk much" Blaine was starting to look away from me; a hand went to his face.

"Hey man" I put an arm on his shoulder. "Kurt still cares about you. New York is a big place, he's probably still getting adjusted" Blaine looked at me, he was crying. I didn't know anything about relationships, especially between two dudes, well one being a dude and one being…a 'Kurt'. I hugged him and he laid his face on my shoulder. I didn't know what else to do.

"I feel like once he left he just began to stop caring. I knew he had to go" he was sobbing; I could feel his tears on my skin. "Kurt was not happy here, and now I feel so alone" His arms wrapped around me. I guess all this love stuff hurt regardless of who you love. I didn't know what to say.

"You're an awesome guy Blaine and I don't think Kurt would want to let go of you" Blaine looked up at me.

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, you're a good guy" he hugged me again but put his face in my chest. He was sobbing again.

"That…is…so kk-kind of you to say" I was going to need a shower after this. I rubbed his back up and down. My nipples were starting to get hard, it was cold.

"Yeah…would you mind letting me put on my shirt I'm a little cold" Blaine's head almost hit me in the jaw as he shot up.

"Oh gosh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you half naked. Oh god I can't believe I just cried all over you" He was looking down shocked and I looked down too. His tears were kind of all over me, some stained my wrappings. What a senior year. "Let me get that. I'm sooo sorry"

"It's okay" He was padding me with tissues. He went from my shoulder down my chest.

"I'm such an idiot Sam. I'm sorry for asking you about Unique earlier, I don't even have my own life together" He was using the tissues to clean off my abs. I was watching his hand. The way he was touching me was strange…

"It's alright…you love him" The tissue was at the waistline of my shorts. I started taking bigger and deeper breaths.

"I wonder sometimes" I swallowed hard. He pulled his hand away. "You alright Sam?" Although is eyes were teary I could tell he really cared. I put my shirt on.

"Yeah"

"I'll be right back, have to throw these away" He put his shirt on and left. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. He came back and looked at me. "You look so tense" he put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's play a few more rounds of Mortal Kombat, I think I could beat you"

"I think they were on their way to a funeral" The Sean Connery in me came out. After Blaine threw on his shirt we played for a few more hours.

"15 to 14. You have to be kidding"

"And I let you win those because you were upset" I winked at him.

"Oh wow the time! We have school in a few hours. We should try to get some sleep" It was midnight, I nodded at him and pulled out my phone.

'I can't wait to show you pictures of the car tomorrow. It's awesome!'

BUZZ!

_ 'How fun. I'll see you tomorrow at glee club'_ Again, the cold shoulder. I sighed.

"Buck up Sam" he slapped my back, he stood over me. "Oh Sam, it looks like you'll be needing my help"

"Why?"

"Your brown roots are starting to show!" I stood up and glared down at him. We walked to his bedroom. "Why do you dye your hair?" I over the top spun my upper half of my body and raised a hand in the air.

"NEVER QUESTION YOUR MASTER!"

"SHHHH. Sam! My parents are sleeping" Oh yeah…

"Sorry. It uhhh, helps me be the cool kid?"

"Come on you lug nut" he dragged me by the wrist. "You don't need it to be cool" he closed the door behind me. "But, seriously, let me help you re-dye it. We could even pick a new shade of blonde" he elbowed me. "You know, for the ladies"

"Setting sex appeal to: Harrison Ford" I did a robot voice and flipped my hair.

"Well if I had a sister I'd let you have her" No way? He made a Star Wars joke, awesome.

"You're no Luke Skywalker, you're just a generic padawan" I ran my hand through his hair. Soft. "It's amazing how curly your hair is without all that gel in it" He swatted my hand away.

"You have no room to judger Mr. Straight-man-who-dyes-his-hair-blond"

"Grrr" He pointed to his bed.

"Sleep boy!" I plopped on his bed.

"You sure?"

"You're the guest so of course! I can AT LEAST sleep on the floor of my room if I wanted to"

"What's what supposed to mean!?"

"Well…Kurt has told me about your room, it's quite infamous. It's known as the 'geek's den'" He waved his arm in a dramatic spell caster way. "Full of dust bunnies, Nintendo cartridges, and hundreds of comics. Many have forgotten the secret of Sam's room: what color the floor was"

I threw a pillow at his face.

"I know where everything is!" And besides my guests sleep with me in the bed…in a very disappointingly platonic way. I kicked off my shoes and crawled under his sheets. His bed was very comfortable.

"I bet you do Sam" he sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed a few of the pillows. His were all nice looking and clean. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes dad" He smirked, he actually looked very daddy-ish.'That was a weird thought' I shifted away from him. Blaine was a good guy, I felt like we would become better friends. I have not had a close guy friend in a while. A 'bro'.

* * *

"Ugg" A loud beeping woke me up. I missed R2-D2. I opened my eyes to see Blaine standing over me. He was already dressed and cheery eyed. "How are you human?"

"Come on Sam I need to drive you home so you can get ready for school"

"But your bed is so comfortable"

"Well eventually I'm going to have to sleep in it too" I wasn't ready for more platonic spooning. I shot up and threw the sheets off.

"I'm UP!"

"I'll get you something to eat, fix my bed" he winked at me and off he went. I fixed it but hid one his pillows under the bed.

"Muwahaha!"

"Sam?" Blaine handed me a warm vegetarian breakfast sandwich. I took a bit.

"mmmhmm!"

"You like it?"

"mmmhmmuuummm" He gestured me to follow, under this influence I could not refuse. He led me to his parent's car and drove me home.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Brush your hair"

"Thanks dad" I gave him an annoyed look and opened the door.

"And Sam" I looked back at him as I was half way out the car. "Brush your teeth too" I glared and got out.

"Hey Sam. Have a good man outing?" It was Mr. Hummel

"Yeah, kicked his butt in a few games"

"That's the spirit, let's check those bandages" I ran up to him and took off my shirt. "How has your rib been feeling recently?"

"A lot better, it does not hurt as much"

"We might be able to take them off soon"

"So long as he does not get into another fight!" It was Mrs. Hummel she looked at me and tapped me on the nose. "You'll be a good boy won't ya?"

"Yes Ma'am" After the bandages were replaced, I got ready for school, I hoped today would be a quick day, I was kind of tired. Getting on the bus I realized there was only one spot left. Next to Sally Someone. Her face lit up.

"Oh Sam sit here!" I sat next to her. I could hear Phil snicker. I tried to ignore him. Sally put a hand on my shoulder. "How are you Sam?" She was pretty but, I wasn't interested.

"Tired" I could feel her hand rubbing my shoulder. Again, I found it frustrating I had to let girls walk all over me.

"Well I hope you get some rest soon" the entire bus ride she did not stop touching me and kept making small talk. I felt very uncomfortable. I always wanted to be popular and stuff but, after the recent stuff I just didn't want most people touching me.

At school I raced to get off the bus and walked to the usual spot to meet Unique. She wasn't there. I turned my phone on.

BUZZ!

_ 'I won't be at our meeting spot today. Sorry.'_ I shrugged it off, it was whatever, I'd see her at glee club. So long as she got there safely. I walked through the halls. I noticed a lot more kids were looking at me more than usual. It might have been the fact I've been publicly slapped and punched this year. I was becoming such a star. Walking to glee I saw Unique. I started to walk faster but stopped when I realized she was talking to some tall guy with brown hair.

He had a smile on his face and was handing her a candle. I knew of him, his name was Ryder. A member of the football team, I never spoke to him before.

"I don't want to talk about that here at school"

"Is he causing you trouble Unique?" I looked at her and then him in the eye. He was only an inch taller or so than me. But I could take him. We were glaring at each other. I felt a soft touch on the back of my hand, I looked at Unique.

"It's okay, he's not bothering me Sam" I nodded at her.

"You got my number, text me" his voice sounded shady to me. He winked at her and walked off glaring at me again.

"You sure he's not causing you problems? He does not seem like a nice guy" I watched her put the candle he gave her in her purse. She was really pretty like usual.

"I understand that you're trying to help me Sam. But I can actually talk to other guys beyond you and actually have healthy conversation. You wouldn't believe me, but not every man wants to physically or verbally harass me" I shifted my lips to left and right repeatedly.

"Just be careful. I don't like him"

"Have you ever spoken to him before?"

"No, but I know I don't like him" she shook her head.

"Come on glee is about to start and after last week…" she pampered her hair. "It's time to get due credit, okayyy?" I followed her in. As she expected everyone clapped for Unique.

"People have been talking about us in the hallway! We are so fetch!" Sugar raised her hands in the air. "We are AWESOME!"

"You all did an amazing job. I want you guys to remember this for sectionals, I want you to remember what it's like to be a victor" Mr. Shue was getting teacher-y on us. Unique and I sat in the back. "But also remember the work it took to get there and how rewarding that work is"

"Excuse me" It was Brittney

"Yes go ahead"

"ummm ,I don't know if what you said was actually important cus I wasn't listening but I'd like to make an important announcement" She walked up the front and faced us. "First I'd like to know if anyone can prove that Blaine was actually born in this country?"

'What the…?'

"This girl…" Unique whispered to me.

"Yeah…"

"Second, I'm wrapping up the election by selecting Artie as my running mate" We all clapped for Artie. "I think by bridging the human slash robot divide we will insure that both students and vending machines will be voting for us"

"Still not a robot" Poor Artie.

"Brittney that's not fair this isn't a popularity contest. It's about whose got the best ideas! It's about believing you can make change, right?" I thought Blaine had a really good point.

"oooo"

"What is that taste in my mouth…is that sour grape?" The bell rang and we all got up.

"Have a good day!" Mr. Shue told us. I walked with Unique out into the hallway.

"How does she manage to say offensive things all the time?" Unique shook her head again.

"It must be her magical power. She is part unicorn after all"

"Unicorns from politically incorrect land" I smirked.

"Hey Sam!" I turned around it was Blaine. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Unique and I looked at each other.

"I need to walk her to class, can it wait?"

"No it's fine Sam. Go ahead. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" I watched her walk off. In that dress it looked like her bum was perfectly made for that striped dress._ 'Damn'_

"Kìyevame lor tutee" I whispered to her in Na'vi. I looked back to Blaine. "What's up?_" _

"Her butt is huge!" Blaine was looking past me.

"Yeah" I coughed. "What's up?"

"I was thinking you could be my running mate. I think it would be an awesome way to end our high school career" I rubbed my chin thinking.

"It's tempting" He grabbed me and raised his hand up.

"Just imagine all the riches, treasures, and lovers you could ever want"

"mmmhmmm"

"It's all there, waiting for you Sam. Just be my running mate!"

"Sure, let's do it" we shook hands. I just hoped this would not lead to more awkward and sexually charged wrestling.

I already had enough things to question.


	20. Secrets and Ulterior Motives

**SUGAR**

**1 Week Later**

"Super nova" Daddy called out. "I got you those new shoes you wanted…what are they called?" I took them from his hands!

"Louis Vuitton! Oh thank you daddy!" I gave him a big hug. He was an awesome, super dad. Ug they were to die for. Black with a cute bow, sexy and classy! I ran up to my room. "OH MY GOSH SO MANY CHOICES!" Today was another day to give Joe the 'good stuff'. I gotta make sure that that good ol' Christian boy will want to take a bite of this forbidden fruit. I grabbed a tight fitting jean skirt and long sleeved, low cut, layered white top. Doing my hair all big Pamela Anderson style and putting on makeup to give me a 'natural' look. For the final touch I sprayed on 'Fantasy' perfume by Britney Spears. I was a sex goddess. "I'm rich, I'm beautiful, I've got it all. Rawr!" Kitty claws at the mirror!

I stepped back down where daddy was talking to mom. I gave them a hug.

"You guys are awesome!"

"Looks like someone pulled out the big guns! Who is the boy?" Mom giggled.

"Shhh" I winked.

"Let's get in the car. Someone is almost late because they spent so much time getting ready"

"It's for a worthy cause Daddy" I got in the back of his Mercedes and he drove me to McKinley. Daddy turned to face me in the back.

"You go show them who is boss" He smiled at me. I opened the car door. Backpack over my shoulder.

"Daddy, you know I always do" I got out walking in my new TO DIE FOR heels. In the hallway I could tell these bitches were jealous. A lot of these girls could not afford these shoes. Some of them could not even afford lunch.

**BUMP!**

"OWWW!" Someone walked into me and I thudded against a locker. "WATCH WHERE YOU GO LOSER!...oh" It was Marley, she was holding her shoulder. _'Speaking of poor'_

"I am so..so sorry!" She looked like she was on the verge of tears. I stood up and fixed myself. She just stood there and stared at me, her face was starting to cringe. I wiped off my chest and sighed, I'm supposed to be bringing the sexy, not counselor.

"You wana talk?" She nodded at me. I lead her to an empty classroom and shut the door. "What's up?" I stood with my hands on my hips.

"Jake says he likes me but doesn't know what to do because he can't dump Kitty while she's still getting better" Funny, from the texts Kitty has sent me they seemed to be doing 'pretty well'. I'd say she was back on her feet if she wasn't so busy having her legs in the air…Marley was crying.

"Well…they are actually having sex… a lot"

"WHAT!?" Marley's hands went to her face. I walked closer to her and tried to whisper it nicely in her ear.

"It's okay though because Kitty says he doesn't look her in the eye or say her name while he's pounding her. It's only a pity fuck because she's crippled right now" I raised my brows at her. Marley stopped crying at looked at me. "I'm sure he'll dump her in no time" She ran off out of the room. "What's her problem?"

Heading to glee club I saw Joe behind me. He smiled at me.

"Hey Joe" I walked up to him. His dreads were so SEXY!

"Sugar…you look nice. And smell nice too"

"Aww thanks Joe" I winked at him and stepped closer. "I was thinking we should do some duets together. No one takes us seriously in glee club. We shouldn't have to be background people"

"I agree, God gave light to us all. We should all shine" I twirled a finger though my hair.

"Yeah, sure…so would you like to hang out during lunch then and talk about it more?" I walked closer to him and looked up into his eyes. I could see him staring at my chest. "That'd be cool"

'That's right enjoy the goodies'

"You know…we should probably head to glee club…" He was full on staring.

"SURE!" I threw my arm in between his and clutched it. Girls were staring, and I liked it. Walking down with this sexy 4/20 Teen Jesus was awesome. Look at this wardrobe bitches.

"Sugar, people are going to start thinking we are together" He was looking at me while we walked.

"Didn't Jesus not care what people thought about him or whatever? Plus don't you like walking with me?" I winked at him.

"I would never expect you to say something like that. But you made me see it differently, Righteous" While keeping my every step sexy something caught my ear…juicy conversation. I looked around and stopped walking. "What's up?" I raised a finger up. My gossip since was picking something up. I walked to the nearest class room and slightly opened the door. Bingo! I could tell one of the speaking voices was Unique, the other some sexy voiced guy.

"I don't care about that part of you. I don't know what else you want me to do to prove that I do like you for YOU" The guy sounded upset, I peeked in. Some tall guy with brown hair was standing in front of Unique and she looked pissy. _'That whiny bitch, just take him! He's HOT! I wish I could serve T&A like Unique can, maybe I'd have all the football players after me too '_

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt Sam"

"What does this have to do with Sam!? He's a douche anyway!"

"Sam is a good guy!"

"But you can't tell him about you huh?" Someone pulled me.

"Snooping? Every man has the right of privacy" Joe lectured to me. I clung on to him again.

"Well it was a woman I was snooping on, so there!" I wonder what Unique's secret is…

In glee club I sat next to Joe, he was so cute and cool! We were in the back so I could watch all the Sam and Unique stuff go down. Everyone else I wasn't particularly into right now walked in. Unique sat down next to nobody-loves-me Marley.

Ohhh this was getting interesting. Blaine and Sam were sitting next to each other at the other side of the room. It looks like Unique and Sam were no longer buddy-buddy! While Mr. Shue said his non important stuff I honed in on the two of them. Marley was leaning on Unique's shoulder and Sam would not stop staring at Unique. '_Way to make it obvious…' _

But wait…what was Blaine doing? OHHHH! He was doing the safe zone test. Blaine's hand went on Sam's leg. Sam looked at Blaine but let it happen. Wow…Blaine passed, was he making a move for it? I mean they were class prez and stuff but you don't see them touching each other like that! Blaine looked back at me and I smiled and tilted my head slightly. Blaine lifted the hand from Sam's leg. Blaine was trying to spread the gay agenda! The rest of glee Sam kept looking back between Unique and Blaine. Interesting…

**SAM**

"See ya Mr. Shue" I got out of my chair. "You mind if I walk with Unique?" I looked down at Blaine.

"No, go ahead wouldn't want any more football players harassing her" he laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Sam" Blaine walked away from me. I walked to Unique, she was holding Marley.

"Not today Sam" was all she said to me before walking out the door with her.

"The lonely path of the hero"

"It doesn't have to be alone" I jumped up. I said that out loud? "You can walk with me to class" Blaine did have a point. And it would look good to see the President and VP together.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. One minute she's was so open with me and I felt like we could have been something…now all she does is shut me out"

"I don't think you should be with her. If she treats you like that than she's a lot ruder than I imagined. You are an amazing man Sam. You need to be with someone who will respect you" I smiled at him, he was trying.

"I guess, but I like her"

"We all know Sam" Right, that I'm obvious thing. We were at my class door. Blaine touched my shoulder. "I'll be around though, okay?" Blaine was an awesome friend, his touch was nice.

"Yeah…yeah" Class was more difficult than usual. With everything going on it was hard to focus. I spent the time doodling Yoda saying perverted jokes. Unique…Unique….it was bullshit.

I walked out of class angry. Blaine showed up at my class. He's never done this before.

"Hey man" was all he said to me.

"Hey" I gave him a smile, he was real and honest. I think I needed real and honest, no drama. He walks to me to my next class and after we meet up at the usual glee table. Sitting next to Blaine I eat in silence. _'Why is Sugar staring at me?' _It made me uncomfortable, but she laughed it off, her laugh was kind of annoying. She start's texting…

BUZZ!

I look down at my phone, I assumed it was Sugar. We never shared numbers.

'You know Blaine wants to blow you right?' What? I feel my cheeks warm a little. I turn to face Blaine, he smiles at me.

"Come on, eat! Don't make me have to choo-choo train" he winked at me. I looked at Sugar and she giggled. Whatever…Blaine is just my friend. And that's how I view him…

"You're blushing, it's cute" Sugar says loudly in front of everyone. They look at me. I look around, I see Unique looking with a raised brow, and Blaine is just looking at me with a happy look on his face. I just look down and eat my food, I don't say anything.

After school I text Blaine, I just want someone to hang out with. A friend.

BUZZ!

'Yeah, let's meet up and head over J'

Besides…Blaine has a boyfriend, and I like girls…

I like Unique.


End file.
